Paint the world in your colors
by Riku SAM Jamilion
Summary: Kaito had his shot at the Golden Fruit. He failed but then he finds himself stranded in a world full of Hunters and Huntresses. After a small incident Kaito finds himself attending Beacon Academy. Will he survive or will he go Bananas? (Partnering with Symbolic Joker. Chapter one rewrite.)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim OR RWBY. The series belong to both Toei and Rooster teeth. Please support it's official release.**

**First Lock: A Banana from the Sky!?**

***Lock Open!***

Kumon Kaito had spent his whole life seeking more and more power.

Some said that he's an evil battle maniac while others claimed that he was simply another power hungry idiot. There were even some that said that he was like a modern-day Oda Nobunaga.

Yes. Kumon Kaito has been called many names in his quest for more power. But why would a young man want so much power?

The reason was simpler then what one would think. His old man, his _father_, wasn't a bad man. Hard working, having a sense of honor and well-respected. He was a _role model_ for young Kumon Kaito. But the only thing his father lacked was… :

Power.

Power to stand up against _everything_.

From a young age, Kaito learnt that being a good man doesn't always mean good things will happen to you. With his own two eyes, he saw his father construction site close down from having the land being bought. And that brought the downfall of the Kumon family.

His father was the only source for the family's income. And when he was out of a job, the family quickly went poor. Kaito saw how hard his dad worked to find a stable job with a stable amount of income yet it was not enough for the family to escape from being poor. Kaito learnt that a good man who wasn't strong enough will never be able to uphold his ideals no matter how hard he tried.

Kaito… had to watch a good man, a _great_ _man_, being hunted down by debt collectors and being abandoned by those he once called friends.

_"Be strong my boy. Be stronger than your old man. Never surrender to this cruel world like me… ."_

Those were the last words he had heard from his father before his parents had to abandon him in an orphanage.

Kaito knew why they did it. Kaito _understood_ why they did it. But that didn't mean he had to like it. He wanted his parents back then. The parents who he grew up with. The parents who took care of him as he grew up. He wouldn't care if he had suffered with them, so long as they were together.

But it was not meant to be. Kaito learnt from a young age that the weak will get no say in how their lives should go and only the strong get to decide on who lives and who dies.

He hated that fact. It made him _despise_ those who were called 'strong' with a passion. As a weak member of this world, he swore one day he would get enough power to crush the strong. To never be laughed at or oppressed anymore.

And so, Kaito kept training and learning new skills. He had swore to himself that he would always reach the top no matter how hard or challenging the road was. And that's what he did. Dancing, cooking, soccer or even school. He was always amongst the top in every thing he dedicated himself to. And yet… he still felt empty inside.

Kaito knew why he felt so. It was because he still hadn't gotten the power to oppose who were called 'strong'. Every day, after school, he would always look up at that _damn_ tower named after the world tree to remind himself that he needed to try even harder tomorrow. So that one day he could tear that place down scrap by scrap. Piece by piece.

Never surrender to the rules of the world he live in.

And as Fate would have it: An orange idiot by the name of Kazaruba Kouta took the first step to true power before Kaito. Of course he was angry at first, but he also quickly secured himself the device known as the Sengoku Driver and for the first time in his life;

Kaito tasted true power. He tasted what it's like to _not_ be weak.

And yet… it still wasn't enough. Kaito quickly found himself to be severely outclassed by multiple opponents. The first was the melon-themed White Armored Rider, and then there were the Overlords that came to destroy his world.

But he wasn't alone in this bizarre adventure (which he admittedly felt like it came from a tokusatsu TV show). He teamed up with former foes including that stupid idiot Kazuraba. That idiot… , despite being a naive schmuck that couldn't even spot traitor when said traitor was _RIGHT_ in front of him, had proven himself to be strong. Truly strong.

Both young men tried to deconstruct what the other thought the strong should be, yet there was an underline of grudging respect that they gave to each other despite having different ideals. They fought against each other. They fought alongside each other, and that respect grew with each battle. In the end, their final battle… it was just two rivals fighting each other. To prove that they were better than the other.

Their final battle… ironically it was one that would decide the fate of the world. Kazuraba tried to reason with him, that compassionate idiot. Did he not realized that Kaito practically did the same thing before they even clashed blades? Their ideals were too different, and they were too stubborn to change those ideals to match the other. And so, the battle that decided the fate of the world continued.

An epic battle that doubled as who would have the right to stand alongside the girl they both fallen in love with. Kaito didn't know when Kazuraba had fallen in love with Mai, but he knew when he himself had fallen for Mai. It was all because of a pretty girl dancing. Dancing a dance that gave a shy boy the strength to continue on in life despite falling into despair.

Unfortunately, Mai had evolved into a being referred to as the Woman of Beginning due to having the Golden Fruit, a fruit with unlimited power, implanted into her. To Kaito, it was a win-win situation. Unlimited power and getting to stay together alongside the girl he loved? Yup, definitely win-win for him.

But Kazuraba would not allow that. Because Kaito's vision for the future would lead to the extinction of mankind. It would to the destruction of the world they and their friends grew up in.

And so; the two rivals clashed weapons to decide the future of planet Earth and to decide who was worthy enough to stand alongside the girl they loved. Two ideals clashed… .

And Kaito lost.

Along the way of the final battle, Kaito was betrayed by his trusted ally (and he would grudgingly admit one of his closest friends) Zack, lost his trusted follower Yoko (who may or may not fallen in love with him if her last words were anything to go by) and had alienated himself from people he could truly call friends. And yet, despite what happened to him that would drove a normal man to despair… :

Kaito found peace. He had finally filled the empty gap in his life.

He wasn't the type to die in a soft bed like his grandfather before him. When he was infested with the poison of Helheim Forest, he knew his life as Human was coming to an end. And quite frankly, he was pretty sure that everybody would agree that if he hadn't pulled his gamble with the Fruit of Helheim he would've died in his battle against Sengoku Ryoma.

Kaito had no regrets. He had took his shot in trying to paint the world in his image but had lost to someone who was _so_ different to him yet it was someone Kaito couldn't help but respect.

Kaito was finally ready for the long awaited rest that is Death.

… Yet Fate still had something in store for him.

* * *

><p>"Ugh… ."<p>

With a groan, Kumon Kaito opened his eyes. And instead of the fiery sky and brim stone he expected to await him, he seemed to be falling from the blue sky at a _very_ high speed.

"What… ?!" Kaito let out a soft-spoken cry of surprise as he realized he was not in Hell. Kaito quickly turned his head left and right to see if there's anything he could find that could tell him what the hell was going on. There, his eyes locked to shooting stars falling to the earth around the same speed as him. Five blue stars and nine white stars. Each of them, including himself, were slowly being scattered to different areas of the earth, far from one another.

His answers were there. With those shooting stars. But why was he alive? The last thing he remembered was him dying from a wound inflicted by Kazuraba. Breaking his own sword and then stabbing him with the broken piece… . Didn't see that one coming. But admittedly an impressive way to go so Kaito had no regrets there. And Kaito especially did not regret for having just enough time to give Kazuraba one final praise, if only to stop the idiot spending the rest of his life with guilt for killing him.

And Kaito should really focus on trying to land without ending up as a pancake staining the ground, huh?

Kaito quickly checked his pockets for his Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds. Really, at this point any Lockseeds would do so long as he could transform. The fall would still hurt, but so long as he survived he could tolerate any kind of pain.

There.

Kaito quickly placed his Sengoku Driver onto his waist, it's yellow straps quickly forming to keep the device from falling off. Kaito then checked the Lockseeds in his collection.

Banana, a Rose Attacker… and a Dandeliner!? That's impossible! His Dandeliner was destroyed by Kazuraba during their battle! Well, Kaito wasn't the type to not look at the gift in the horse's mouth. It was much useful than his Rose Attacker at the moment anyway.

With a push of a button, Kaito let go of the Dandeliner Lockvehicle; allowing it to grow and expand into it's Vehicle Mode. Out of the 4 Lockvehicles Kaito knew of, the Dandeliner was the only one with flight capabilities. Highly useful right now considering he was falling from the sky.

The Dandeliner quickly flew to him, stopping his fall. Now on a safe environment, Kaito checked himself one more time.

Banana, a Rose Attacker and a Dandeliner that was currently being used.

… .

That wasn't right.

Where was his Mango, Kiwi and Lemon Energy Lockseed? They were gone! He did not question the disappearance of Suika as it was originally Kazuraba's. Kaito wouldn't be surprised if Kazuraba took it back after he died. He did not question the disappearance of the OOO Lockseed either. Fun fact; the Rider Lockseeds kept disintegrating back to their core items after some time passed. In Kaito's case; it was that red medal with a hawk engraved to it. It was annoying to constantly go back to Helheim just to pluck a fruit so he could recreate the OOO Lockseed so at some point he just gave up all together.

… Now that Kaito thought of it, he was surprised that neither he nor Kazuraba used their respective Legend Rider Lockseeds against each other in that fateful final battle.

Back to the point though, the other 3 Lockseeds… they were missing for some reason! Or more likely… they were stolen! It was't much of a loss though. Lemon Energy was next to useless since Kaito's Genesis Driver had it's kill switch triggered by Sengoku Ryoma and he couldn't use it the roundabout way Kazuraba used his Energy Lockseeds. And his Mango and Kiwi Lockseeds could easily be replaced with a trip to Helheim Forest.

But nobody steals from Kumon Kaito without any consequences.

"Hn." Kaito grunted to himself as he prepared to transform.

"Henshin."

**BANANA!**

… Maybe Kaito should fix that habit of his where he would almost always twirl his Lockseeds around his finger first before placing it onto his Driver… . … . … Nah!

**LOCK ON!**

**COME ON!**

The Crack that gave way for his banana-themed armor to enter Earth from Helheim was strangely comforting to Kaito. Probably because it was Helheim was something familiar to Kaito. That and probably because it meant that he could still enter Helheim with his Lockvehicles meaning more Lockseeds for him.

Kaito pressed down the Cutting Blade of the Sengoku Driver, cutting open his Banana Lockseed. This stopped the European-themed standby sound that played after a Lockseed is locked onto the Drive Bay of his Sengoku Driver while also giving the command to his banana armor to drop down onto his head. It formed his red and silver European Knight-themed suit, with the mechanical banana disassembling itself to form armor.

**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

Armored Rider Baron was back in action.

Baron quickly drove the Dandeliner into the woods. After landing, his Lockvehicle converted back into Lock Mode. Now that Baron could somewhat relax as he wasn't in any danger, he noticed that wherever he was… felt very alien for some reason that he can't fathom. Rustling in the bushes gained his attention as he stared at the source of the noise.

Threateningly stepping out from the shadows was a mysterious creature that Baron had never seen before. He could honestly say that it was something that came out a child's nightmare. The creature had pure black fur, giving the illusion that it was made from the shadows. However, all around it was white bone-like armor platings that gave it protection. It reminded him of a boar though, as it was stubby and had long horns made out of the same materials as it's armor.

However, those horns had red markings around it, and were those glowing things on it's face it's eyes? All four of them?

Baron scoffed at the creature. As mentioned before, the creature looked something that a child would consider scary. Real monsters would have more color. Still, the creature's existence did pique Kaito's curiousity. "Now just what are you supposed to be… ?" Baron wondered, knowing full well the creature won't answer. This _thing_ reminded him of the Inves, with a majority of them being mindless and just following their base instinct.

It was the same here. This thing was merely following it's base instinct. Yet… something was off about it. It felt like he was facing something… soulless. Was that even possible? For something live and breathe without a soul?

The creature roared at him, and charged at him like any wild animal would. Baron scoffed again, not feeling threatened at all by the creature's presence. He jumped over the creature (not that hard to do considering it's size) and tried to stab his Banaspear into the creature. To Baron's surprise, his Banaspear had not met any resistance from the creature's armor, and it quickly died from being stabbed in a vital area.

… . That was easy. Much too easy.

"How pathetic… . Even Elementary Inveses put up more of a fight." Baron muttered before he tried examining the body. However, to Baron's shock the creature's body began disintegrating to the point that it was like it was never there in the first place! Even the blood that stained the ground and his Banaspear evaporated into thin air.

Why was it that Kaito was getting the feeling he had been in this situation before? Stuck in some bizarre world where he had no ideas what the rules were… . … . Oh… ! Deja Vu. Well, at least this time there wasn't some strange kid with a soccer ball giving him weird messages that for the life of him he couldn't understand.

Another world huh? And it would seem that it was nothing like the Soccer World he was thrown into. At least that world was mostly the same with his own, except those who were considered strong were decided through soccer matches.

Kaito was silent as he canceled his transformation by closing the cut opened Banana Lockseed. He pondered on what he should do next when he heard a strange noise. It was something like an engine… except it was coming from the sky. Looking up, Kaito saw a huge vehicle flying over the forest. It honestly reminded him of that Helicarrier vehicle from those Marvel movies that the other members of Team Baron made him watch with them.

How interesting… . What else could he find in this new World… ?

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, Kaito <em>did<em> completely agree with the notion that knowledge is power.

How else would he be able stand as strong as he is today? It was not through brute force (though Kaito did favor it), it was because he had the knowledge on how to do or use something as effective as possible. The Sengoku Driver? He asked Lock Dealer Sid if there were other functions. Cooking? Have to follow the book first if you don't want to burn the house down.

And don't get him started on soccer. He would've led his team to total utter defeat had he not accepted Kengo Nakamura's lessons.

Hence, it wasn't that surprising to see Kaito was in a library reading all he could about the new World he was in. You may be wondering how on Earth did Kaito had gotten himself from a forest at God knows where to a city that Kaito was pretty sure was bigger than Zawame City in a short amount of time. It was simple really. All Kaito did was take a trip to Helheim. A quick stop to pick up some extra Lockseeds and when he drove his Rose Attacker back to the new World he found himself in this city named Vale.

Kaito would admit it. He was slightly disappointed that the return trip didn't took him back to Earth. But he quickly gotten over it. No point crying of spoiled milk after all.

"So… , this place is called Remnant and it's major culture is Hunters and Dust, hm?" Kaito muttered to himself was close the book he was reading before putting it back to the shelf he found it in. Kaito would admit it, this new World was surprisingly very interesting, compared to Earth. The creatures of Grimm had supposedly been mankind since the dawn of time, and had mercilessly hunted them down like the beasts they were. Nobody knew why they did so, at some point they lost the ability to care as they needed to survive.

Yet no matter what they did, it wasn't enough to drive the Grimm back. All hope seemed lost until man discovered Dust. Crystals and minerals that allowed them to control the elements. It helped them drove the Grimm back so man could prosper into something similar to the Humans of Earth. Hunters and Huntresses were soldiers who dedicated their lives to help the people of Remnant, and are known for being the ones that dealt with the Grimm.

To Kaito, their job description sounded something like Kazuraba would do until he was too old to continue fighting.

"Combat schools… ." Kaito muttered as he walked out of the library. Luckily it was a public library, free to use for anyone. Thus no one questioned Kaito's existence. Last thing he needed at the moment was the government of this world hounding him for simply existing. As far as he knew, Kumon Kaito did not exist in this world until today. And Kaito was pretty determined to make sure he was only one who knew that fact.

So perhaps it wasn't a good idea to visit one of those schools and challenge their strongest fighter to a fight.

Before Kaito could continue to ponder this line of thought any further, he noticed that there were a group of people wearing expensive black suits heading towards a shop in the district. Now normally this wouldn't be so odd… . … Ok, so it was kind of odd to see so many people black suits in the evening but it's not exactly something people would consider interesting to spend a few minutes watching.

However, to Kaito; seeing a such a group was enough to gain his ire. After all, people similar to them caused Kaito to become the person he is today.

With his attention gained, Kaito quickly followed the group. He noticed, however, there one person in particular was leading them. Unlike his posse, the man wore black coat while carrying a ninjato-like weapon. His face was covered by a mask that was eerily similar to the boar-like Grimm he had killed in the forest. Unlike the goons following him, the leader gave off a silent professional killer aura that slightly reminded Kaito of the White Armored Rider, Kureshima Takatora.

"Give us all the Dust you got!" He heard one of the goons shouted as they all drew their weapons at the poor store owner. A simple robbery it seems. Kaito was not a big fan of the weak being oppressed but he wasn't a fan of playing hero like Kazuraba was either. People need to learn to stand up for themselves. Or… had this world been dyed in his image, then things like this would never have occurred in the first place.

As Kaito was starting to get lost in his thoughts, the sound of a gun cocking quickly snap him back to reality. He looked at the corner of his eyes only to find a goon pointing his gun at him.

"Alright, put your hands up."

Kaito may not like playing hero, but if he was dragged into the situation regardless then he had no problem playing. Despite having a gun pointed at his head, Kaito's confidence did not waver. For what reason does he have to fear? He took on someone who had God-like power and survived. It would be an insult for him to be oppressed by a punk waving around a gun for a quick buck.

The first mistake the goon did was getting within arms reach of Kaito. His second mistake was that he was like most people who thought that they were 'strong' just for possessing something that people usually use to kill others. A gun or a knife for example. Have they forgotten that if you whack someone hard enough with a chair or a lamp it would be enough to kill them? The goon's third mistake was that just because he thought he was 'strong', he could afford to underestimate those who they view as 'weak'.

This was enough to give Kaito the element of surprise as in the next moment, he knocked out his assailant with two kicks; one to kick away the gun from the goon's hands and the other to knock the goon through the window.

"Hn. Pathetic." Kaito insulted the fallen goon as the other mooks quickly rushed over to see what was going on. Kaito quickly pulled out a deck of cards that he kept within his coat at all times and launched the cards with enough force and precision that it was enough to pierce through the mooks' skins. As they all cried out in pain, their leader quickly stepped out of the shop.

He was silent as he merely stared at his fallen allies, who were crying out in pain. Then he revealed he cared nothing for them, as he stepped on one of them as he walked towards Kaito. Kaito narrowed his eyes at seeing that. Strong to the point he had no care for the fallen, hm? Now why does that seem so familiar?

"So, I supposed you're the leader of these weaklings?" Kaito tried to make small talk, to gauge the personality of his new opponent. Knowing how they act helps anyone prepare against an enemy. However, silence was the only answer Kaito had gotten from the man. Kaito however, was unaffected by the silence. It merely told him that he can put all of his focus onto defeating the man before him instead of responding to smack talk.

"Alright then… ," Kaito said as he took out his Sengoku Driver. The man paused as he saw the Driver extend it's straps to become a belt with a bulky buckle.

"Henshin."

**BANANA!**

Kaito unlocked his Banana Lockseed, before twirling it around his finger. He placed his Lockseed onto the Drive Bay of the Sengoku Driver and secured it onto the Lock On Arm, before cutting it open with the Cutting Blade knife.

**LOCK ON!**

**COME ON! BANANA ARMS!** **KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

A Crack to Helheim opened above Kaito, making way for his Banana Arms to enter Remnant. It quickly dropped onto his shoulders, covering his head in the process. Kaito's helmet quickly formed before the Burn Casque helmet dropped onto the back of his head, giving him the Burn Sight visor. With the helmet formation complete, the Banana Arms quickly disassembled into armor; completing Kaito's transformation into Armored Rider Baron!

If his opponent was shocked, than he did a pretty good job at hiding it. Baron had to admit he was impressed with the man's self-control; it was not everyday one see's a warrior clad in fruit-themed armor. Baron would admit; the first time he saw Kazuraba transform into Gaim the only thing that went through his mind at that moment was '_… What._'

Baron prepared his Banaspear, as his opponent prepared to drew his ninjato. The man made the first move. With blinding speed, his blade clashed with Baron's Banaspear. "Who are you?" The man questioned as the two struggled to prove which one of them dominated in brute force. Baron was impressed. Here he was, fighting a stranger that could match his strength in his signature Arms. And yet… , Baron could sense that his foe was not giving it all… not just yet.

That was alright with Kaito. He wasn't giving his all either!

"There's no need for a weakling to know." Baron growled as he pushed the man away. However, the man quickly moved; with Baron being forced into a defensive position as all he could do was focus on blocking his opponent's strike lest he give the man an advantage. Baron let out an annoyed "Tch." as it reminded him of the time where Takatora appeared out of nowhere as the White Armored Rider and quickly defeated him through rapid sword slashes.

"How's this!?" Baron roared as he pressed down the Cutting Blade.

**BANANA SQUASH!**

Baron positioned himself as the man rushed towards him once again. However, this time he had a finisher ready. The moment he thrusted his spear at his enemy, Baron released an energy spear in the shape of a banana from his Banaspear. However, to Baron's shock, the man glowed red before he absorbed his Victory Spear finisher!

"What… ?" Baron couldn't help but let his thoughts come out due to his shock. The only person he knew that could come close to pulling off what that man just did was Kazuraba and even then it required him to be in his strongest Arms! But it wouldn't be the same! Kazuraba would require Takatora's melon shield and even then the shield _deflected_ an attack. Not _absorb_ it.

The man let out an eerie laugh. It wasn't the laugh itself that shook Kaito. No, it was what that laugh meant. The man absorbed _his_ power, and _enjoyed_ the feeling of it running through his veins. How dare he… ? How dare he steal another's power… !?

Before Baron could make the man pay, he released a red energy wave towards him that was enough to knock Kaito out of his Baron transformation. Kaito groaned in pain, that actually hurt a bit more than Kazuraba's Kachidoki Charge! Then again, Kazuraba's attack was blocked by his Spear Victory finisher at it's most powerful combined with his new Overlord powers. … Heh, that meant Kazuraba was even stronger than Kaito originally thought.

And Kaito was still okay with that.

And he was okay with dying a second time too. It's not like there's anything in this World waiting for him. He just gotten here, after all.

The man who wore the Grimm-like mask approached him, and prepared to deliver the killing blow had someone shot at his blade; deflecting it away from Kaito. Ugh, it was Kazuraba and Roshuo all over again. Looking at the direction where the bullet came from, Kaito saw someone on the rooftop. His savior was a woman with long wavy black hair, who wore a white v-neck zip-up shirt that had mid-length sleeves. She wore black pants to go with black boots that had high heels.

Kaito could see that she had wrapped black ribbons around her arms, and a black bow tied onto her head. He could also see that his savior wore the same type of mask as his opponent. Before anything could be said, the person fled the scene.

"Blake, wait!" The man called out to her. Letting out an annoyed "Tch.", the man turned to Kaito. "We'll settle this later, banana boy." The man stated before he gave chase to the woman who saved Kaito.

"It's Baron! And like hell I'll let you leave!" Kaito roared at the man as he struggled to get back up. Why? Why is it everybody calls him a 'Banana' when he made it clear his Armored Rider name is Baron!? He didn't see anyone calling Kazuraba 'Annoying Orange' even though he is one so why is it people kept calling him a 'Banana'!?

And true to his word, Kaito would've given chase with his Rose Attacker. He refused to accept a loss until he either dead or wouldn't be able to move his body for a good long while. One of good things of evolving into an Overlord was that he now had a higher tolerance to pain than what he had as a Human. Unfortunately, there was one problem:

"Freeze! Hands in the air!"

… . Police. He _really_ hated the police. Not only some of them were corrupt, but they had the tendency of arresting the _wrong_ person. Just because someone _looked_ the part. Oh, what he would give to be able to punch one cocky police officer without any consequences for his actions.

"Put the belt away banana man or we'll make you into a fruit salad! Your outnumbered and outgunned!" A young officer called to Kaito, unknowingly gaining his ire. Seriously!? Even the _Godforsaken_ cops!?

"It's Baron!" Kaito automatically snapped, causing one of the officers to knock him with out a stun gun.

* * *

><p>Kaito had been in a police interrogation room before, he had no problems admitting that fact. When he first dropped out of high school and formed Team Baron, he often found himself getting involved in an actual fight with the more… <em>violent<em> dance teams that were usually found at the outskirts of Zawame City. He was often lectured by officers that he shouldn't waste his opportunity to be amongst the wealthy by dropping out of school and also that he shouldn't solve his problems with violence.

Of course adults thought they knew it all. Just because they were older and had more experience. They had forgotten what it was like, to find the strength to keep doing what you love doing most and protect their ideals from being corrupted by the ideals of others.

Kaito heard a door opening, and he was greeted with the sight of a silver haired man in a dark green suit walking towards him with a coffee mug and a plate of cookies. Trying to soften him up with food? Not going to work. If not because of his force of will, then it was because of his Overlord biology. Kaito remembered how Kazuraba seemed to lost his appetite to eat Human food and Kaito noted the same as he didn't really ate anything up towards that fateful final battle.

The man set the plate onto the table, but Kaito didn't move one inch from his position. He just sat there, arms crossed over his chest while sitting with his legs crossed. The silver haired man, in turn; merely stared at Kaito. As if trying to get his life story by mere good look. Like that's even possible.

"So… , you're the mysterious Banana Knight, hm?" The silver haired man started off the interrogation, but Kaito didn't gave a response. "Tell me, what is your name young man?"

"… Kumon Kaito." There was no point in hiding his name. For he was one of the strongest beings to exist in the Universe. Only those who were destined to be 'weak' forever constantly use lies and deceit to achieve their goals.

"Well then, Kaito. Would you mind telling me about that strange belt device that only you seemed to be able to use? And just what exactly are these locks?" The silver haired man placed Kaito's Sengoku Driver on the table, along with Banana Lockseed and both of his Lockvehicles. Kaito noted that the man was missing a lot of Lockseeds that the authorities had confiscated from Kaito. No doubt they didn't felt comfortable giving him access to all of the Lockseeds.

"Hn." Kaito merely grunted, not feeling like answering the silver haired man. He had no idea why the man would risk Kaito regaining access to his Rider powers. Was he hoping to establish a form of trust? Or… was he confident that he could contain Kaito should he made a move for the Sengoku Driver?

"You see, when everybody else tried to copy your transformation; the belt straps won't form. Some tried manually wrapping the belt on them, yet this lock won't cut open as it did with you." The silver haired man stated as he held up the Banana Lockseed. "Then they tried these two." He gestured to the Lockvehicles. "Imagine everyone's surprise when they found two little locks being able to expand full fledge vehicles, with one of them being able to fly." The man noted, with Kaito merely staying silent.

"And then… there's this." The man unlocked the Banana Lockseed, opening a Crack to Helheim. A Human-sized Inves quickly jumped out of the Crack, causing the man to quickly close it and in turn; close the Crack. Good thing his Banana Lockseed wasn't jailbroken, Kaito mused. Or else everyone would be in big trouble. "A strange alien being, ready to do your bidding with a mere push of a button." The silver haired man unlocked the Banana Lockseed once again, giving the Inves a way back to it's home.

"Hn." Kaito grunted. "I have no problem with telling you about what I am and where I come from, but I'm sure you realize that I gain nothing from helping you."

"Then what if I offer you protection?" Kaito narrowed his eyes at that. Protection? He was not some child that was afraid of jumping down from a tree because he was afraid of getting hurt! "You must realize, many people would hunt you down to discover your secrets. Many powerful people, who have no problem killing innocents to get to you."

"Then I will _destroy_ them." Kaito boldly declared, but the man showed no reaction to that claim. "No matter who's in my way, I will defeat them or die trying." Kaito stated, with the silver haired man sipping his coffee in response.

"Then you would find yourself having quite an early death compared to your peers." Kaito was tempted to snort at that. Both he and Kazuraba were prepared to kill the other in that fateful final battle. By all rights, he _should_ be dead at the moment yet here he was; talking to a silver haired man in an interrogation room within a police station.

"Hn. If I live, then I live. If I die, then I die. Simple as that." Kaito stated, as he could tell his statement as shocked the man to the point he went silent for a few minutes.

"… It should never be that simple." God, that sounded like something Kazuraba would say. "… What can I offer you for you to accept my offer?"

'_A world where there is no "weak" or "strong". Where those who need help aren't oppressed or laughed at for their weaknesses._' Was Kaito's thought, but knew that was impossible without the power of the Golden Fruit. And such, what he said to the silver haired man was; "Power. I want more power."

"Then I'm afraid that is something I can't easily give."

"Then it would seems you've been wasting both of our time."

Kaito scoffed at the man, but noticed the man himself had realized something and had gotten a glint in his eyes as a result. "Tell me Kaito, are you proud of being strong… ?"

"So what if I am… ?"

"Then… it would be insulting for you to merely die strapped onto an operating table, correct?"

"… . What do you mean… ?"

"You are held within a police department young man. It would not take long for higher ups to hear of your situation and try getting answers from you. And I can't leave this room in good conscious without telling you this; they don't need you to be alive to extract information."

"… ." That was enough to silence Kaito. He refused to die as some lab experiment dammit! He was definitely going to punch the face of whoever sent him here for reviving him! His death by Kazuraba's hands was perfect! He was content with dying in battle, especially in a battle that decided the fate of their world!

"Kaito. I'm merely an experienced Hunter who now runs an Academy to train the future generation. There, the students are expected to go on missions to get a taste of what it's like to be on a Huntsman Mission. If you join my Academy, then not only you gain protection of all Combat Schools, but you would also be able to refine your strength to it's peak." The man offered to Kaito, who stared at the table as he pondered on what his choice should be.

He had been offered more power once. By a madman who wanted to reach Godhood. He declined, as it meant chaining himself to the madman and being expected to do his bidding without question. By the silver haired man in front of him… he was merely offering the chance for Kaito to gain more experience. Something he knew he needed if he wanted to stay amongst the strong.

Kaito knew had he gained more experience, he could defeat anyone who stood in his way without expanding too much power. Just like with that masked man. He was not pushing himself to the limit when he battled Kaito. And it _infuriated_ Kaito that he was defeated before he had the chance to use more of his power.

Making his decision, Kaito answered:

"Fine. I'll join your little school. If, only to see more of this World."

* * *

><p>"Beacon Academy, huh?" Kaito muttered to himself as he stared outside of the window of the aircraft he was riding in. An airship, they called it.<p>

He had to reveal his otherwordly origins to the headmaster of the school, the silver haired man who was named Ozpin, but Kaito did not mind. He was not weak to the point he had to rely on lies and deceit to get anywhere in life. And so, he told Ozpin all about the Sengoku Driver, Lockseeds, Inves, Helheim. Of course, he did not say how he had evolved into an Overlord or how he had to battle Kazuraba to gain the Golden Fruit.

Oh, he told Ozpin about Helheim's true nature and how the evolutionary process goes. Ozpin just assumed that the Woman of Beginning of Earth simply did not chose to give him the Golden Fruit. He was completely unaware of the fact that he had an Overlord hidden amongst his students or how said Overlord would rather destroy the world and make a new one from the ashes than save the world.

Kaito's stomach growled, telling him it requires sustenance or to put it more simply 'it needs food'. Unfortunately, his stomach began acting up when he was on the airship. Meaning he cannot afford to unlock his Rose Attacker and make a quick trip to Helheim without causing mass panic amongst all the students here. He didn't need little brats constantly pestering him for answers he didn't felt like giving.

He could eat one of the Lockseeds he had on hand… but there was a chance his chewing would cause unwanted noise which in turn would gain unwanted attention.

And so, Kaito was forced to resort to Human food. Hopefully his howling stomach would be able to digest a tuna sandwich he bought from the airship port.

… .

Huh, what do you know? He can still eat Human food. Maybe Kazuraba constantly lost his appetite because of his evolution into an Overlord was going too slow?

Seeing no problems from eating Human food, Kaito vigorously tore into his tuna sandwich and finish it within a minute. … And he was still hungry… . Good thing he bought more than one. He finished his second tuna sandwich, then his third. But… he couldn't bring himself to finish the fourth. What a waste… . And he hated wasting food.

"Are you going to finish that tuna sandwich?" Kaito turned his head only to find a girl with a penchant for the color black. Maybe it was because it matched with her long wavy black hair? … Wait a minute. … Long wavy black hair? Black ribbon bow? Black ribbons wrapped around the forearms? … . …Was this girl even trying?

Kaito stared at her eyes, it shining in a brilliant shade of amber. Her eyes honestly reminded of Kaito of a cat. The way they stared at his tuna sandwich also helped with the resemblance. If Kaito imagined that Grimm-like mask on her face… yup, perfect match.

"I supposed I owe my savior that, at least." Kaito stated, with the girl going tense at the realization that Kaito recognized her.

"On second thought, forget it." The girl quickly said as she quickly walk away. As she walked however, her ears picked up the rustling of plastic. Turning around, she caught Kaito's half-eaten tuna sandwich as the young man walked away in the other direction. "H-Hey!"

"I have no need for it. You can take it." Kaito simply stated without even giving her a backhanded wave. Honestly, if the girl was that desperate for a tuna sandwich than he had no problems giving the extra one he had. His appetite had been satisfied anyway, so it would've gone to waste.

As he walked away, however, a blonde haired boy in a white hoodie to go with his blue jeans started running towards Kaito while holding onto his mouth. Kaito soon found out the reason why the boy did so when he _barfed_ all over his modified senior Team Baron uniform.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" The boy quickly stammered out an apology, and Kaito swore he saw Kazuraba in place of the boy. Maybe it was because he first met Kazuraba in a similar situation. They had bumped into each other once, when they were in high school. Kazuraba quickly stammered out an apology, and Kaito quickly considered him amongst the 'weak'.

It was the same here. The boy was weak. And Kaito hated when the weak were oppressed or laughed at in any form. That was why he would spare the boy from a beating. No matter how tempted he was. These were his only clothes at the moment, dammit!

"Tch." Was Kaito's response to the boy before he sought out a bathroom. Luckily, the airship had one and he quickly cleaned himself and his clothes as best as he could. "Four years… ." Kaito muttered as he continued to clean himself up. The education of Beacon Academy lasted for 4 years, something Kaito wasn't all that sure he was okay with. He barely withstood middle school and high school, and was glad he dropped out.

Maybe this was karma for not finishing his education? … And maybe trying to destroy the world.

Well, so long as he doesn't have to deal with _any_ fangirls, then maybe his time at Beacon would be _tolerable_.

Finishing cleaning himself off, Kaito stared at the mirror; only to find a girl with blonde hair in place of his reflection. From her white clothes and ominous glowing green eyes, Kaito briefly assumed that the girl was the girl he had fallen in love with; Takatsukasa Mai. But then he remembered that Mai had a red right eye with the brown left eye remaining relatively untouched. This girl, however; had _green_ eyes.

_"Walk Away Now… Or You Will Be Force To Fight Until The Bitter End, Once Again. Walk away now… So That You Don't Need To Suffer The Same Fate Twice."_

Her warning had caused Kaito to scoff at her. Whoever this girl was, she just as kind hearted and naive as Mai. … . … That was supposed to be a bad thing. That was supposed to be a _bad_ thing!

"As I told one of your predecessors, I choose my own fate. And whatever could happen in the future does not scare me. If you're trying to stop a battle from coming then don't bother. I will overcome all obstacles and crush my foes, or die trying." Kaito declared to the blonde girl, who stayed silent instead of responding. She gave him a sad look before disappearing, leaving behind his reflection in the mirror.

**Thus begin the tale of Paint the World in Your Colors. Kumon Kaito awakens from his final battle with Kazuraba Kouta, only to find himself spirited away to the RWBY-verse with 14 other stars arriving in Remant at the same time he did. What are these stars? Why is Kaito here? How is the plot going to connect to each other? Is there going to be any shipping involve? Inves? Overlords? Woman of Beginning?**

**As you've noticed, Chapter One is parallel to RWBY Episode One: Ruby Rose, but instead of Roman, Kaito fought Adam instead and was stuck with having to deal with the result of their fight. Since RWBY only has a four group team some might wonder how I'm going to position Kaito. That will be reveal in a later date. As stated before leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY _or_ good old Kamen rider Gaim. Please support it's official release. Paint the world in your image people and JUST LIVE MORE!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Second Lock: Orange Samurai, On Stage!<strong>

***Lock open!***

Jaune Arc not having a good day.

Ever since he ran way from home to join Beacon, he had been down on his luck. First he had lost his wallet during his travels. Then he was stupid enough to sell a old Arc _family treasure_ for a strange looking belt buckle and a orange lock that said to give untold power from the heavens by a man with a _really_ cool-looking big scarf. Next he had threw up on the scariest looking guy on the airship to Beacon and ended up probably _really_ high on that guy's list of peoples' ass he needs to kick.

Safe to say Jaune Arc was having a _really_ bad day.

"Damn it… ." Jaune sighed as he know unlike everyone else on the airship he was not a legit Hunter-in-Training as he had no formal training and definitely not even a cool weapon to show for it. All he ever wanted to prove in his life was that he was worthy of the heroic Arc family name. Instead, he was surrounded by seven kick ass sisters who overachieve him in almost every possible field.

… Yeah, that would damage any guy's self-esteem. But he was the poor sucker who had to live with that reality!

Even his own parents told him that he should wait another year before actually joining a Huntsman school.

Well no more dammit! He refused to be babied any longer! And so, Jaune decided to run away from home with forged documents for Beacon just for the sheer reason that he wanted _FIGHT_ for his name within the Arc family. He wanted to be _strong_ man that could stand on his own two feet instead of the little baby brother that was always looked after by his seven sisters.

And yet… now that he was standing at the entrance of the great Beacon Academy, he felt a little bit weak in the kness. Did he really have what it takes? Can he really sneak by four years in this academy _without_ people finding out about his secret?

Well that was up for debate when Jaune came face-to-face with the guy he threw up on in the airship. "I'm sorry!" Jaune apologized with a bow. The person in front of him looked a little bit older than him and his eyes seemed to be as cold as steel as he gave off an aura of someone who could kick way more ass then Jaune ever will within their lifetime.

"I'm _so_ sorry about what happened on the ship! Motion sickness had kinda been a major problem for me ever since I was a kid… ." Jaune tried explaining, but the main in the black coat with red accents didn't even acknowledge him as he walked past him. However, he had called Jaune something that had stung him to the very core. One single word that was enough for Jaune wishing the man had beaten him up instead. A four letter word that had haunted him for all his life.

"Weak."

Jaune bit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists as the man walked away. Yeah. It was true. He really was weak compared to the others around him. … And yet, he hoped that he can change into something better within these next four years at Beacon.

He wanted to be truly strong. He wanted to be able to decide his own destiny.

"Beacon… , here I come." Jaune swore to himself as he gripped onto his orange lock. He had taken his first step in deciding his fate. And unknown to him, a green eyed blonde hair girl in white was observing him from a far distance away.

* * *

><p>"Hn. So this is the shining beacon of hope for the future, huh? A place where we hunt monsters to protect the weak… ." Kaito observed the Disney Castle-like building as he constantly reshuffled his deck of cards to help pass the time. He was no diehard hero like Kazuraba, who seemed intent on saving everyone he met. Kazuraba would probably be bouncing in excitement if he was in Kaito's shoes.<p>

But, Kaito would have to admit that he might actually enjoy the next 4 years. At least in this school, they teach you how to fight and learn how to use your power as effectively as possible. Earth schools however… , all they did was unnecessarily teach things that the students would most likely forget if they don't take a course that teaches that subject.

Seriously? History? Why on Earth was that important to teach to students at such a young age when there's a high chance of most of them not becoming historians when they grew up? Kaito could somewhat understand it was important to learn the history of one's country whose people fought so hard for equality rights but at least give the students a chance to drop the subject when they're in high school!

Too caught up in his slight hatred for being forced to learn some things that probably would not help him at all in his quest for power, Kaito did not realize where he was walking until it was too late. This carelessness had caused him to bump into a girl who was, from head to toe, clad in white. She even had white hair! Almost like the old leader of Team Gaim, Yuuya Sumii.

The collision had caused the girl to drop a case full of vials that Kaito identified as 'Dust'. Considering this was a Combat School, it was the more likely conclusion on why a girl was carrying a case filled with dusts in a variety of colors. Judging from the symbol on the suit case, the girl seemed to hail from a company Kaito recently learned about during his trip at the library.

The Schnee Dust Company… . It's practically Remnant's equivalent of the Yggdrasill Corporation. And that was enough for Kaito to be wary of the company.

Hm… . The girl in front of him, screaming like a banshee… . She was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the company. He saw a recording of her singing at a concert sponsored by company when he was at the library. Kaito snorted at seeing more resemblance between Remnant and Earth. It would seem Weiss Schnee was Remnant's equivalent of Kureshima Mitsuzane. Both probably had lived a life full of privilege and most likely had no understanding of what it truly means to seek power.

He wondered if Weiss also had an older sibling? Remnant's answer to Kureshima Takatora? Now that would be scary. It most likely meant Remnant also had equivalents for most of the other Armored Riders. Maybe even including himself!

"Are you even listening to me!?" Oh, the heiress finally noticed that he rather entertained his own thoughts than listen to her hollering. And to think he thought she had a good singing voice… . Weiss let out a frustrated groan as she muttered to herself. "First it was that grey eyed dunce and now it's a vagabond wearing an out-of-date outfit!" Out-of-date?! … Alright, Kaito would admit it's been quite a while since he had switched into the actual senior Team Baron uniform. Hell, it's been a while since he had switched into another outfit entirely, actually. He was surprised he still hasn't smell yet.

Note to self; fix Team Baron uniform and get more copies.

"Does no one here have a pair of working eyes!? Do you people have no decency!?" Weiss continued to rant, which Kaito promptly ignored with a roll of his eyes as he picked up his fallen deck of cards that had been dropped when he bumped into Weiss. There was really no reason for him to stay here any longer. Respect? Please. Why should he respect those who foolishly thought they were 'strong' just because they were born in a wealthy family?

Kaito had to grudgingly admit; he was grudgingly grateful that Yggdrasill bought his father's company. It opened his eyes to the truth, grudgingly.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Again, only now did she realize that Kaito had no interest in listening to her rants.

"I see no reason why I should stay here and listen to your ramblings. I especially don't see any reason why I should apologize to someone who I don't consider to be strong. I only respect those who carved out their own destiny instead of relying on the wealth one has gotten from their parents." Kaito told her off. Maybe if he was lucky she would cry home back to her parents.

"You _cocky_… !"

No such luck.

His words though seemed to hit a switch within Weiss as the heiress was an inch away from drawing her weapon. Kaito himself was tempted to summon his Guronbaryumaru and teach the girl the true meaning of strength but before anything could be done, a scream for help caught their attention. It was enough for them to drop hostilities so that they could find out what was going on.

"Help! There's an unknown monster that ambushed me at the west building! Two students were left behind to make sure I was safe!" The prideful duo saw a Faunus girl gaining the attention of any nearby passer-bys. They quickly made their way towards the growing crowd, and saw that a Faunus girl was covered in wounds and what seems to be the handle to her weapon broken off from the weapon itself, which was missing on her person.

"Monster? What, you mean a Grimm? No way." Someone in the crowd scoffed at her claim.

"Typical Faunus trash, lying to get attention." Another said.

That comment caused Kaito to narrow his eyes dangerously. Faunus. Human-like beings who were born with animal features that gave them a bit of an advantage over a normal Human. To the eyes of many Humans of Remnant; they were freaks of nature and felt the world would be a better place if they had disappeared.

In Kaito's eyes, it was just another form of the strong oppressing the weak.

"Their right though. How can there be a Grimm on school grounds?" Weiss was amongst those who didn't believe the Faunus girl, who shook her head in response as she tried to convince the crowd of what she saw.

"I'm not lying! It's not even a Grimm! There was barely any black on this thing! It was mostly red and looked kinda-like a lion… ." The Faunus girl started describing the creature, with the image of a Lion Inves appearing Kaito's mind. "It came out of this weird zipper that appeared from thin air… ." Oh yeah. Definitely a Lion Inves.

So, Sagara had sunk his claws into this world as well, has he? If Inves are appearing from Cracks, then there's no doubt in Kaito's mind that Remnant was Sagara's newest target. A small part of Kaito wondered if Sagara had even noticed Remnant was because of Kaito using his equipment to open Cracks. If so, then that meant Remnant's newest infestation problem was his fault. He quickly squashed down the part of him though, whatever happens happens. He will deal with whatever stood in his way.

Kaito broke away from the crowd, intent of finding the Inves and destroying it. Of course, he could always spare it and open a Crack for it to return back to Helheim. Whichever came first, really.

Weiss, however, noticed him leaving. "Wait, where are you going!?" She called out.

"Where do you think?" Was Kaito's simple response as he focused his senses for any sounds of battle. In his Human form, they were a bit suppressed. If he let loose and entered his Overlord form, his senses would stretch out even further. However, Kaito knew there was a time and place for everything. _This_ isn't the time nor place for him to release his true form.

Luckily, his enhanced senses were more than enough even in Human form. … That's weird, he heard familiar sword slashes. Sword slashes that usually came from… .

'_Kazuraba… !?_' Kaito thought in shocked. There was no doubt about it. The sword slashes he was hearing only belonged to Kazuraba's swords. But that should be impossible, right? Kaito thought back when he fell into Remnant. There were 14 other stars falling with him. Five of them were blue while the other nine were white… . Was one of them… Kazuraba!?

* * *

><p>"God damn it!" Jaune grit his teeth as he barely blocked the claws of a red lion monster. Of course knowing his luck, he had gotten into a life-or-death battle on the first day at Beacon. He just didn't expect that it would be against a red lion monster instead of a Beacon Student he accidentally pissed off.<p>

Jaune wasn't really doing anything important before. He had found a silver-eyed girl slightly younger who seemed to be having a rough first day like he was, so he decided to help her out. The girl's name was Ruby Rose, and she was such a nice, quirky girl that he can talk to with little-to-no problem. Of course, their conversation started entering awkward territory when she revealed her High Caliber Sniper-Scythe (which she named Crescent Rose) and she wanted to see what weapon he used.

Say what you will about Jaune Arc, but he had enough common sense to say he _didn't_ sold his family treasure for something that would cause everyone to laugh at him if they discover it.

Fortunately for Jaune, he was saved from that embarrassing conversation (that would most likely end up with him getting kicked out of Beacon) when the duo heard a scream for help. Running towards the source, they saw that a lone Faunus girl was being attacked by this red lion monster. Like anybody else in their situation, they wondered just what exactly was the red lion monster. It definitely wasn't a Grimm, it just didn't fit with black and white color scheme Grimm were known for.

The two couldn't let the girl get attacked with good conscious, and so brandished their weapons to attack the monster. Well, more like Ruby brandished Crescent Rose while Jaune quickly tended to the Faunus girl while Ruby kept the monster busy. He quickly told the girl to go get help while they hold off the monster. She gave the warning that the beast had a ferocious fighting style and they should keep their guard up at all times.

In retrospect, he really should've taken that warning to heart. Especially since he's only fighting with his arms and legs.

"Jaune!" Ruby called in worry before turning at the lion monster in anger. "You… !" She didn't finish her sentence as she charged towards the monster. With lightning fast speed that practically made her look like she was teleporting, she shifted Crescent Rose from it's sniper mode to scythe mode in a matter of seconds before zipping around the lion monster, hacking&slashing at it with the creature being too slow to keep up.

However, it would seem that it had quite durable skin, as it seemed to be more annoyed by her cuts than hurt. With roar, it pushed Ruby away, but the young Huntress-in-Training would not give up. She had to help keep this in away from getting further into school until some teachers arrive!

Jaune, however, was in awe at seeing Ruby move throughout the fight. And it was a major blow to his already crumbling self-esteem at seeing how she was fairing better than he did when fighting the lion monster. '_If only I was stronger… ._' Jaune clenched his fists as he started getting up. 'No… ! It's not over yet! I can still prove that the Arc is not dead with me! I'm not gonna lose here!' Jaune swore as he prepared to help Ruby.

However, before he could do so, his mind started getting a headache. He turned towards a direction, feeling the source of his headache was there, and saw a beautiful blonde girl who's hair was tied up into a pony tail. The fringes of her hair did nothing to hide her glowing green eyes that radiated power. She only wore white, the style clothing giving the feeling it was a ceremonial dress.

"Who… ?" Before Jaune could finish his sentence, the girl spoke.

"_Be Warned. Your Choice Will Now Change the Course Of Fate. Know That If You Continue Down This Path, There Shall Be No Turning Back. You Will Have To Fight Until The Bitter End. Until The World Is Dyed Into Your Image._"

Her words made no sense to Jaune. He had no idea what she tried saying to him. He got the gist of it though… so he thinks. "So what… ? I just let myself stay weak forever… ? No way!" Jaune declined. "I'm gonna prove that I'm can be just like the other men in my family! Strong men who protect the weak and helpless! Who give people hope! I'm an Arc too… and an Arc never gives up!"

His answer merely saddened the girl, who gave him a sigh of pure sadness as she turned away. "_Then Put On The Belt, And Shape Your Future… ._"

Her words further confused Jaune. Put on the belt? He was already one… . Did she meant that word belt buckle that came with his orange lock? Taking it out of his back pocket, Jaune stared at it. Will this really give him more power? Power to prove that he too, was worthy of the Arc family name… ?

"_You seek more power to become truly strong, correct? I see great potential in you, Jaune Arc. You see, I'm a traveler from a far away land. And along the way, I picked up a few things. One of them is a power that can pierce the heavens itself. The type of power where you can shape your own destiny. How about boy? To be carved into history through your own blade, instead of an old battered blade passed down through generations?_"

He remembered. That's what that man in a big scarf said to him when he offered him this belt. Maybe he wasn't punked after all? Maybe he hasn't been using it right? If so, now he knows what he has to do first.

Jaune placed the belt on his waist, and to his surprise; it extended yellow belt straps that perfectly wrapped themselves around his waist. He looked at his orange lock, which had the code 'L.S. - 07' printed right in the middle. "Since this came with this… ." Jaune muttered as he unlocked the lock.

**ORANGE!**

Hearing a zipper opening, everyone paused at what they were doing. Even the lion monster paused to see the source of a familiar noise. There, above Jaune; was a giant mechanical orange in an ethereal glow floating down from a zipper that appeared in the air which led to an area with lots of trees.

"Uh… , what?" Was all Ruby said in her shock at seeing a giant mechanical orange descending from a zipper in the sky.

"Okay, so now I… ." Jaune continued to mutter to himself as he pondered what to do next. He inserted the lock onto the belt, which perfectly fit onto the porthole on the belt. "So… now what? Do I lock it… ?" Jaune wondered before he fiddled with his belt a bit.

**LOCK ON!**

Jaune was right on the mark as the belt announced something with the same voice as the lock. It began playing a standby noise which Jaune identified it something similar to horns. "So… do I cut it open now?" Jaune asked to no one in particular as he gripped on the knife. He tried to see how the belt worked once, he inserted the lock but didn't 'lock on' and tried cutting it open, but the lock refused to be cut opened.

It was different this time, as there was little-to-no resistance from the lock as he cut it open with the knife.

**SOIYA!**

After that declaration, the orange dropped down onto Jaune, losing it's ethereal glow as it formed a blue suit with gold highlights around the arms and legs. Jaune's forearms and legs were now covered in gauntlets and grieves with the same shade of blue as his suit. They also had golden highlights. Inside the orange, Jaune was looking around inside of it as a helmet formed on his head.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI, ON STAGE!**

The helmet was blue like his suit, with a single one-piece visor. The helmet had a silver mouthpiece, and a golden asymmetrical horn that had a red gem embedded to the center. Jaune felt something attaching to the back of the helmet as the orange split apart to form shoulder pads, chest and back armor for his suit. He then felt something materializing onto his right hand. When it finished forming, he quickly gripped so it wouldn't fall off and so he could inspect it.

Jaune now held some form of sword where the blade was modeled after a sliced orange, with it's cross guard being green to show it was modeled after an orange's stem. Holstered on the left side of his belt was another sword which was sheathed, though it's blade was uncovered and was dangling in the air with it's guard being shaped after a gun if the trigger was any indication. There was something else that was holstered on the right side of his belt, though it's purpose was unknown.

"Whoa… ." Ruby was awed at seeing Jaune transformed into some sort of comic book superhero.

Wait.

Jaune… just transformed… into a superhero.

… .

Processing… . Processing… . Processing… .

Processed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" The inner geek within Ruby squealed so loud the lion monster actually winced and began whimpering for a bit. Ruby quickly sheathed Crescent Rose and zipped towards the transformed Jaune. "OhmyGodJaunedidyoujustactuallytransformedintoasuperhero!?" Ruby began speaking so fast poor Jaune could barely keep up.

She then gasped before taking hold of Jaune's orange-shaped sword. "Ohcoolasword! Nobodyusestheclassicsthesedays! Andit'smodeledafteranorangetoo! Itfitswithyourorangearmoredwarriortheme! Ohwhat'sthis!?" She then unsheathed the other sword holstered on Jaune's belt. "Anotherswordtoo! That'scool! Soyoufightwiththembothoftheminyourhandsorsomething!?" In her excitement, she noticed the yellow tab sticking at the back of the other sword.

"Oh…! Whatdoesthisdo!?" She pulled the tab, causing the sword to make a charged up noise. "Oh! Itactivate'sthegunmode! Ifigureditcanbeusedasagunfromguardshape!" She took a few testing shot, with four trigger pulls later making the gun release clicking noises. It was obvious that it had become empty. "Aw…! Fourbulletsonly!? Doesthatmeanyougottapullthisthingeveryfourshots!?"

"Um… Ruby… ?" Jaune was pretty afraid of weapons maniac Ruby, even if she's only going hyper at seeing what a weapon does.

"Yes Jaune?" To his immense relief, Ruby seemed to snap back to normal. Or as close as normal Ruby will ever be, he guessed.

"Um… ." All Jaune did was pointed back at the lion monster, which roared at them when it realized it had regained their attention.

"Meep!" In Ruby's surprise, she accidentally tossed Jaune's weapons into the air which ironically landed back into Jaune's hands.

"Quick! Shoot it!" Jaune told Ruby before he pulled back the yellow tab of his gun/sword hybrid as Ruby shifted Crescent Rose into it's sniper mode. Both began shooting at the lion monster, though Ruby noted that Jaune's bullets caused more damage then her own. Maybe it was because it exploded on contact with the creature? "Alright! Let's get him!" Jaune cheered at seeing them doing some actual damage on the creature, with Ruby nodded in agreement.

Pumped up, the red and blue duo charged at the creature. Jaune was having some trouble with wielding two swords at once, but Ruby was there to cover for him when the creature started getting close to him. As they slashed at the creature, Jaune noticed something.

"Hey… these things look like they can combine!" Jaune noted as he gestured to his two swords.

"Wait, really!?" Ruby was immediately excited at that prospect.

Seeing as he had nothing to lose for trying, Jaune immediately did so. And to their surprise, that weapons truly can combine through the ends of their handles. "Wow, they really can combine!" Jaune was now excited since he now had a staff-like weapon that blades at both ends.

"Oh! Oh! I noticed that that sword of yours had a porthole like the one on your belt! Maybe you can use it with that orange lock!" Ruby suggested, with Jaune looking at the sword in question and noting to himself that Ruby was right. He unlocked the lock on his belt… ;

**LOCK OFF!**

… before attaching to his sword and locking it into place.

**LOCK ON!**

**1…****10…****100…****1000…****1000!**

The blade of the weapon began glowing orange. Jaune's attention was turned towards the lion monster when it roared at them again. Acting on instinct, Jaune slashed at the monster twice despite the fact there was the considerable distance between them. To his and Ruby's surprise, the sword released two orange-colored energy waves towards the creature. When it made contact, the lion monster became trapped within an energy sphere that was shaped after an orange.

"Alright, let's end this!" Jaune said as he spun the combined weapons so he could kill the creature with orange-themed blade. It began glowing with a more powerful aura than the gun/sword hybrid as Jaune charged at the trapped creature.

**ORANGE CHARGE!**

With one final slash, Jaune cut through the monster and the energy sphere. When the creature exploded, so did the sphere; becoming slices of oranges that faded into nonexistence.

"ALRIGHT!" Jaune pumped up his fist as he cheered.

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered as well, even jumping for joy. She quickly zipped up to Jaune, who canceled his transformation by closing the lid of his opened lock. "That was so cool! How did you made that!?" The ever-so-excitable Ruby started asking him millions of questions, which he can barely keep up with.

"Um… ." Was all he could say to Ruby unless the bubbly girl slowed down a bit.

"That's impossible… ." The addition of a new voice caused Ruby to pause, and the two turned their attention towards it's source. Walking towards them was the constantly scowling man that Jaune threw up on the airship. Following closely behind him was the most beautiful girl Jaune had laid on his entire life. Ruby instantly recognized her as the cranky girl with all the Dust from this morning where an _incident_ occurred that she did not wish to discuss.

"You… ." He heard the man in the black coat with red accents called out to him. "Why the hell do you have the belt? You shouldn't be able to use in the first place… ." The man muttered out, much Jaune's and the snow angel's confusion. "Tell me… . Tell me how you got that belt!" The man roared at him as, much to Jaune's and the snow angel's surprise, pulled out the exact same belt from his coat along with a lock of his own. The difference however, was that the man's lock was themed after a banana instead of an orange. Also, he could faintly see red on the man's belt when it was blue on his own.

"Wait, wait!" Jaune called out, hands raised to show he really didn't want to fight. "What do you mean I shouldn't be able to use this belt!? Just who are you and why do have one of your own!?"

"I am Kumon Kaito! But I'm also known as Armored Rider Baron!" The man declared as he unlocked his banana lock.

**BANANA!**

**LOCK ON!**

He quickly inserted his lock to his belt but not before twirling it around in his finger, which Jaune would admit was pretty badass looking considering this guy just radiated pure silent confidence at what he's doing. Kaito then pressed down the knife after the standby music (which Jaune noted was different from his own) played for a bit.

**COME ON! **

**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

"Show me… that you're _worthy_ of wearing the armor of my rival!" The now transformed Kaito declared to Jaune, who tensed as he realized he was in for the fight of his life.

* * *

><p>"And so… the cycle of evolution begins again… ." Sagara sat on top of the highest point of the City of Vale and looked down upon the mass of people who knew almost nothing of what was soon going to hit them right in the face. And unfortunately, Sagara could not be reasoned with. He was the Will of Helheim Forest itself. His Human form was one of the many forms he took so that he could interact with a species. To have a taste of what was it like to be considered amongst the general populace before it fades away into history due to his… <em>interference<em> as it could be called.

He considered himself as change itself. Neither good nor bad. Something that occurs naturally.

"15 Drivers. A battle royal for the Golden Fruit that I dare say might be even more interesting then the last one." The snake/observer smirked in amusement as he knew one belt in particular had been with it's wielder ever since both arrived in Remnant with all the other Drivers. Who would've thought Kumon Kaito would get another chance at gaining the Golden Fruit once again?

"Let the modern age of the warring states era begin once more. Who will obtain the Golden Fruit this time?" DJ Sagara disappear as events began to unfold around the world.

* * *

><p>"Tch. Looks like you haven't even scratched the surface of that power yet, have you?" Kaito scoffed as he looked at the fallen form of Jaune Arc. Many times, their battle had been interrupted by both Weiss and Ruby. Though he merely shrugged off their attempts to stop the fight. Like Kazuraba, Jaune tried to stop the fight as well, seeing no reason why the both of them had to resort to fighting to find the answers to their questions.<p>

Kaito called him weak for that. Jaune quickly gotten angry and tried to prove he wasn't weak by fighting back. That caused Kaito's to gain a small amount of respect for Jaune, as he realized that Jaune was like him. Someone who wished to claw their way to the top to achieve their goal.

However, Kaito was sorely disappointed that Jaune could barely keep up with him. He supposed he should've expected that. Jaune didn't seem to have any of Kazuraba's other Lockseeds as he only fought with the Orange Arms. Even then, his stance was full of holes, giving Kaito free shots at Jaune. Then there was the fact in terms of physical strength, he was _clearly_ the one that dominated that aspect between the two.

"Why did you do that!?" Ruby bawled at him as she rushed towards Jaune. "He didn't even do anything!"

"Hn." Was Kaito's only response as he began to walk away.

"Don't you dare run away, you barbarian!" Weiss yelled at Kaito as she chased after him. She didn't know why Kaito picked a fight with Jaune but she swore she would found out. The blonde didn't deserved the _brutal_ beating he had gotten from Kaito.

But then there was the fact those two had the same type of belt that gave them access to weapons and armor based of fruits and warriors. Who were these two? Where did they gotten those belts? Why was this the first time she saw such a device being used? Those were the things she must find out as the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. It was her duty to report these things if no one knew about them!

Kaito merely scoffed at the girl. When will she get the hint that her presence was _not_ welcomed? "If he wants revenge, then he can always grow stronger and aim for my head one day." Kaito stopped walking, turning to Jaune who was struggling to stay conscious. "… . You… have to grow strong one day. At least so you'll be worthy to wear that armor." And with that, Kaito quickly walked away. Weiss was not too far behind as she tried to make him justify his actions.

Kaito's words were the last thing Jaune heard before he blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Thus ending Chapter Two. Thank you Symbolic Joker for Beta reading this to make sure it's bareable for my readers and hope I didn't dissappoint!<em>

_Symbolic Joker: No problem man. The original content was still pretty interesting. Hope I did it justice by expanding it._

_Yes. The stars that fell into Remnant with Kaito are actually Rider Belts. If you counted it correctly, you know there are least 15 Riders that will make an appearance. Why 15? Well, Gaim is number 15 of the Heisei Riders right? Lame? Yeah, I know._

_About the whole Lord Baron thing. It's more of a hidden trump for Kaito as he's not the type to just wave his power around like it's a cheap toy. When he's push to the limit only then will he use his Overlord form. But being outmatched in a fight doesn't equal mean one is pushed to the limit as Kaito demonstrated that only when fighting Ryoma who screw with him both mentaily and physcially was when he take his final gamble and going past his limit. Even fighting Roshou who hand his ass easily didn't force Kaito to pull desprate measures. Plus Lord Baron would beat 25 percent of the current RWBY cast with ease as invess summoning, smoke power, plant control, red energy power, and that damn sword really hard for a first year to win againts._

_Symbolic Joker: *Snorts* You mean he would beat most of the RWBY cast since they have no experience fighting against an Overlord. I think the only ones that would give him trouble at this point would be Cinder Fall (due to her penchant for fire) and Adam (due to his ability to absorb any attack and throw it back at his opponent). Course, we don't know the full abilities of other characters like Glynda Goodwitch (who may or may not be able to defeat Kaito)._

_As for making Jaune into Gaim: Jaune in my mind always had the potenial to be a great hero. Cowardly, unskilled but his heart is at the right place. I hope I can finish Jaune as a hero like Kouta. I hope Kaito can serve as a training partner for Jaune to become stronger yet I don't want Jaune to adopt his ideals._

_Now can you readers guess who are the other thirteen riders?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Symbolic Joker, to a reviewer named Mr. Wang: If memory serves correctly Kota was kinda of an egoistical maniac in the Inves Games until he realized that being a Kamen Rider was no game after Takatora beaten the living sh*t out of him. And so what if Jaune cheated his way into Beacon? It shows he's Human. We all have skeletons in the closet. Thus it makes a story more interesting when those skeletons come to light.**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim which belong to Toei and RWBY which belong to Rooster Teeth. Please support the offical release! JUST LIVE MORE people!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third Lock: A First Bite of Power! The Third Grape Rider is Here!<strong>

***Lock Open!***

With the whole commotion with a fruit knight and monsters coming from a giant zipper in the air, Beacon Academy was forced to postponed their opening ceremony so an investigation can occur. Well, that's what the students had been told anyway. And while there was some truth to that, but instead of wasting time and money having officials investigate the school grounds, Ozpin decided to call his most interesting student to his office.

But he supposed he should've told Glynda about everything he'd learned from meeting with Kaito.

Glynda Goodwitch was his most trusted advisor and one of his closest friends. Many of Beacon's staff turned to her whenever he was too busy with business, and many times he confided with Glynda on matters of the heart. Being a leader was taxing after all, and sometimes you just had to get things off your chest if a leader wanted to remain and his or her peak.

Which probably explained why she was nagging at him like a housewife.

"I don't care if you think he has unlimited potential like Miss Rose! Mr. Kumon should be expelled for assaulting a fellow student unprovoked, especially when it was it was so obvious he _far_ outmatched his opponent!" Glynda continued to reprimand him for his lack of action. Glynda's words held some truth though. Kaito should be punished for assaulting Mr. Arc unprovoked. However, the question was how to punish Kaito so that he would learn _not_ to attack his fellow students just on a whim?

"Then there is the fact that he doesn't even have a proper background yet you just stamped 'APPROVAL' on his documents, Ozpin! We are trying to train the next generation of Hunters and Huntresses, not running a circus!" He knew that the circus jab was because of the fact Kaito and Jaune used mechanical fruits as armor. One would admit it looked quite silly yet they also cannot deny the power those 'Lockseeds' gave to someone.

Poor Glynda had no idea that she was going to deal with one of the most troublesome day in her entire life when she reported for work today. First the Academy had to postponed the Opening Ceremony to welcome the students because a mysterious attack that occurred in school grounds. Luckily only two students were wounded, though there were eye witnesses pointed out that a boy Ozpin had just met a few days ago and enrolled to the Academy was the one responsible for wounding one of them.

And the most crazy part?

They said that he had donned a suit of armor that was themed after a banana when he did it. Seriously? How did he equipped the armor under a short amount of time? Reports from the eye witnesses said that a _zipper_ of all things appeared in the sky which opened to another area where a giant mechanical banana fell from. Said mechanical banana fell onto his shoulders and formed the armor.

Glynda sent those eye witness to take a visit to Beacon's infirmary to see if they had hit their head a little bit too hard.

A banana suit of armor of all things… . Preposterous!

Ozpin heard the door of his office opening, and saw that it was Kaito walking in like owned the place. What a rude boy. You'd think his sense of style would show that he had _some_ manners, but apparently not.

Glynda was obviously annoyed how Kaito just strolled in without warning. Ozpin would bet Kaito was already on Glynda's shit list, and had just put himself in the top 10.

"Kaito, take a seat." Ozpin gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Kaito was silent as he did what he was told. "So, it would seem a Crack from Helheim has opened up in my school and let loose an Inves. Is there anyway to contain it or know exactly when and where it'll appear, Kaito?" Ozpin discussed the situation with Kaito, much to the confusion of Glynda who never had heard those terms before.

While Kaito had explained to him all he could about Helheim, it had been quite something to hear it from his own students. If Kaito had been telling him the truth, then Rmenant was about to face an otherworldly enemy that was coming _very_ soon. And unfortunately, Ozpin was currently the only one who could prepare the _entire world_ for when it comes.

Releasing the news of a portal that can appear anywhere no matter what defenses was raised was not going to be pleasant. Then there's the fact said portal can allow the local fauna and flora to enter their own world. … . Yeah, it was going to take a miracle to stop the public from descending into panic, chaos and anarchy.

"I have gained the ability to sense and close a Crack… ," Kaito admitted, much to Ozpin's surprise. The boy thought it was a good idea to leave out the fact that he was the only one in Remnant that can put a dent in Helheim's plans to invade Remnant? Then again, he wouldn't blame the boy if he left out that little tidbit of information _because_ of that fact. "… but I don't want any students _or_ faculty member to get in my way when I do so. They'll only end up as added fertilizer to the forest." Of course there was a catch. _When_ has there never been a catch? While Ozpin was tempted to say 'no' to that condition, he knew it was best that Kaito remained on their side.

He was probably the only one who could save Remnant, at the moment.

What Ozpin didn't know that as an Overlord, Kaito had the ability to open and close a Crack to Helheim at any given time or place. But of course, he didn't want it to become public knowledge that he was no longer a Human. Plus, the last thing he needed was some idiotic Hunter or Huntress to get lost in Helheim. Thus forcing Ozpin to give _him_ the job of retrieving them. Given the track of how many idiots had fallen to the temptation of Helheim's fruits, he was more likely to bring back what was left of the Hunter. If there were any, that is.

Kaito _seriously_ didn't need people slowing him down just because they had no idea how Helheim worked.

"What are you even talking about?" Glynda reminded the two men that she was still in the room and heard every single word of their conversation. "What is this forest? What are the Inves? Can anyone here explain just _what_ is going on!?" Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And Glynda was _scorned_.

Ozpin and Kaito, despite the impending there were going to have to face if they don't do something quick, exchanged a glance before Ozpin began to explain Glynda what he had learned from 'interrogating' Kaito. He told her all the world devouring forest named Helheim that had now targeted their world. He told her what he knew of the Sengoku Driver, belts that could convert Helheim's DNA-changing fruit to a safe food source and even transform the user into what was called an 'Armored Rider'. He even told her of Kaito's otherworldly origins, feeling that it was required as she would question why Kaito was the only one who knew of Helheim.

He had to assure Glynda that wasn't high on caffeine or someone hadn't spiked his coffee with Dust, however.

"That… that should be impossible… !" Glynda said, and Kaito noted that it was impressive that she wasn't using anything to support herself despite the fact she looked like she was going to faint from what she had heard. "This can't be true, right… ?" Glynda looked at Ozpin, who in turn looked grim. "Prove it… . Prove it!" Glynda said to Kaito, who merely scoffed at seeing the woman slowly panicking. "Prove to me that isn't some sick fairy tale you just made up!"

Kaito said nothing. Merely taking out a Lockseed themed after an acorn. He unlocked it, summoning an Elementary Inves from Helheim. However, Ozpin immediately noted that it was Human-sized compared to the ones summoned by the Vale Police Department when using the same type of Lockseed. Also, it was physically real instead of being a hologram. Kaito quickly dismissed the Inves, sending it back to it's home.

Glynda, however, was even more shaken than she already was.

"Do you see now, Glynda?" Ozpin said to his friend softly so he didn't shook her any further. "Despite Mr. Kumon here being a bit violent, having little-to-no respect for authority and having a rather insatiable lust for power… ," Ozpin did not miss the fact that Kaito's glare at him became a bit darker for each jab. "… is the only one in Remnant who has experience against the forest. He's the only one who has the information that we _need_ to know if Remnant is to survive against this threat."

"An invasion of otherworldly origin is coming, Glynda. And we only have a small window of time to save ourselves. Everything Humanity had built up to this point will be lost if we throw away our only means of survival. The four kingdoms will fall. The light of the future will be snuff out before it even had the chance to shine. Until we learn enough about Helheim and have enough power to combat it, Kaito will be protected at all costs from _anything_ or _anyone_ that is a threat to him."

Glynda nodded, and Ozpin let out a sigh of relief at seeing Glynda understanding the importance of Kaito's role in Remnant's future.

"Good. Now, I would like you to spread the word that Kaito will be attending Beacon as a… _special_ student to all Beacon staff and to the students. Inform the staff all about Helheim but make sure no student hears _anything_ about it's existence. The last thing we need is the students and their families panicking over an invasion from a species they have no knowledge about."

Glynda obediently nodded as Ozpin sat back into his seat. He took his Scroll and open up the reports based on the events Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee accounted. It would seem one of his new students, a Jaune Arc, had the same ability to transform into an orange-themed warrior. Just as Kaito had the ability to transform into a banana-themed knight. Curious, as Jaune's history in Remnant had been fully accounted for since birth.

So how exactly did the boy gotten his hands on technology from Kaito's world?

"Tell me Kaito… , do you know of a 'Jaune Arc'?" Ozpin questioned, hoping to shed some light in this mystery.

"He was the opponent that I tested his strength against my own." Kaito simply answered, closing his eyes for some reason.

Ozpin hummed at that, before continuing. "Well, eye witnesses said both you and him transformed using mechanical fruits to form your armor. And to quote what you just before you transformed; 'Tell me… . Tell me how you got that belt!'." Ozpin stared at Kaito, who was beginning to scowl. "Was Jaune's armor familiar to you Kaito? Had you encountered someone else who used that exact same armor? A previous owner, perhaps?"

Ozpin noted that Kaito had took out his deck of cards and began shuffling them, most likely a form of therapy to keep himself from unnecessarily lashing out at someone who was merely saying things that needed to be told. Kaito stopped shuffling, and took out a card. It was revealed to be a joker card. Kaito hummed at seeing the ever so familiar card. The wild card of the deck, like always.

"Yes. I have seen someone used that armor before." Kaito admitted, piquing Ozpin's curiosity further. "I have fought against and along side that man before. That man… who I consider as _truly_… strong." And now Ozpin could see why Kaito had lost his calm demeanor when he saw Jaune having a Sengoku Driver. Seeing a child fighting with the same tool that used to belong to someone you have fought with… . Someone that you _respected_… . That might anyone angry, since the child most likely knew nothing of the tool he was using.

"Jaune Arc knew nothing of the Sengoku Driver." Kaito noted, and Ozpin nodded showing that he understood what that meant. It meant he found the Driver or more likely someone had given him a Driver. "However… , when I fell onto Remnant; I noticed 14 other lights falling with me. It's unlikely, but… there is a chance those lights are actually Sengoku Drivers from my world." Reversed Ozpin's last thought. It's more likely that Jaune had stumbled onto one of the crash sites of a Sengoku Driver than someone finding and giving him the belt.

What Ozpin didn't know that Kaito was busy theorizing himself. If all those shooting stars were Sengoku Drivers, then why were 5 of them in a different color? He knew of Sengoku Ryoma's completed device; the Genesis Driver. He used one after all. The Genesis Driver was far superior than a Sengoku Driver, and can only be used with special artificial Lockseeds called Energy Lockseeds that were exclusively used to transform it's wielder into an Armored Rider.

Or if you wanted to get technical; a New Generation Rider.

He knew there were only 5 Genesis Drivers in existence. 5 blue stars. It makes sense. If his theory was correct, then that meant the other 9 lights were Sengoku Drivers. Kaito remembers that his own Genesis Driver was special, as it had his Pre-Arms Suit programed into it. The other New Generation Riders Pre-Arms Suit data were programed into their respective Energy Lockseed, meaning they can use each others' Genesis Drivers and still transform into the same Rider with the same Arms. It was how Minato Yokko was still able to transform into her usual pink Rider alter-ego despite using Sengoku Ryoma's Genesis Driver.

Kaito's Genesis Driver, however, having the Pre-Arms Suit data programed into the Driver itself; would override any other Pre-Arms Suit data in the Energy Lockseeds.

That meant if it has been found by now; there was another Armored Rider Baron in Lemon Energy Arms running around in Remnant.

… .

Oh. Hell. No.

There can only be one Armored Rider Baron and his name was Kumon Kaito! Kaito _will_ reclaim his Genesis Driver and show the world that he's the one and _only_ Armored Rider Baron!

Still, this theory was something he should tell Ozpin. The power output of a New Generation Rider dwarfs an inexperienced Armored Rider. He still remembered how Kureshima Takatora, who had replaced his Sengoku Driver with the recently completed Genesis Driver, had utterly defeated with ease. "Ozpin, I'm starting to think that the Sengoku Drivers aren't the only ones that were sent to Remnant."

"What do you mean?" Ozpin of course, wanted to know whatever Kaito wanted to tell him. And so, Kaito told him about the Genesis Driver and the Energy Lockseeds. He told them how their power dwarfs an inexperienced Armored Rider but for an Armored Rider who knew the limits of the Sengoku Driver, they can wisely use their power to go toe-to-toe a New Generation Driver. As far as he knew, the only living proof of that fact was himself and Kazuraba. Even perhaps Kureshima Takatora. He had heard how the melon Rider challenged his younger brother, and even though he lost, Kaito doubted the Kureshima didn't go down without a good fight.

"That is… disconcerting." Ozpin noted as he leaned back into his chair. "Though… , I supposed that you can handle one without a problem?" Kaito almost snorted at that. He could match Kazuraba's Kachidoki Arms blow for blow, though that was when _both_ were mere Overlords. Kazuraba's Kachidoki Arms was a bit more powerful than a New Generation Rider when he was still Human. Now that he had the Golden Fruit… .

Hn. Kaito seriously doubted that anyone other than _Mai_ could lay a hand on him now.

"I can defeat a New Generation Rider with ease." Kaito answered Ozpin. "Though… , if they teamed up against me… I might have some trouble." Enough trouble to be forced to use his Overlord powers a bit. Ultimately he would win, but at the cost of his secret.

Ozpin sighed, and rubbed his temple to calm the migraine he had gain from hearing information that Kaito chose to withdrew from him. Still, he could not blame the youth. He did not know why he was suddenly in a new World and certainly didn't expect the transformation devices of his world to appear with him. Kaito probably thought that anything concerning his world was on a need-to-know basis only. And while he would applaud the youth for being cautious with information compared to people his age, it was still frustrating to only now learn something that might endanger the safety of the public.

And then there's the fact Kaito was not invincible. When it came to matters of Helheim, Ozpin hoped that Kaito really _was_ invincible due to his experience. But now there were 5 Riders within Remnant that could potentially defeat Kaito if they had decent enough teamwork with each other. That was not good. Not good at all.

"Since we could use all the help we can get from Sengoku Driver users, you wouldn't mind give Mr. Arc a hand in understanding his new power a bit more, right… Mr. Baron?" Ozpin asked, with Kaito rolling his eyes at the 'Baron' jab. At least he gotten the name right this time… . "It would seem though, that the boy has no weapons of his own… ." Now that caught Glynda's and Kaito's attention. A Hunter-in-Training with no weapon of his own? That shouldn't be right.

"Did he lost his weapon on the way to Beacon?" Glynda asked, with the answer to that question deciding Jaune's fate within Beacon.

Rule 229 when attending a Combat School: When a student is found without a weapon he or she will be expelled from the Academy. A Huntsman that can't remember the placement of his weapon is a careless Huntsman. And careless Huntsman was a dead Huntsman. Of course, there were exceptions to the rule, and sometimes students got a second chance to prove that they were taking their studies seriously. However, the last thing a Combat School needed was to have one of their students die on their watch due to lack of discipline.

"Rule 134 of being a Huntsman, Glynda: So long as a Hunter has something to defend the people and hunt the Grimm, no matter what it's shape and form; it is accepted as a weapon. I think a Sengoku Driver qualifies, no?" Ozpin immediately reassured Glynda that Jaune would be just fine. Besides, this would extend to Kaito as well; as his only 'weapon' at the moment was his own Sengoku Driver.

Glynda sighed while Kaito merely hummed.

"Fine, I'll teach the new Gaim a lesson on how to use his Driver properly once he wakes up. But whether he can keep up depends entirely on his will to gain more power." Kaito given in to Ozpin's request. He was all for the weak becoming stronger but through their own will. Not because someone sent them a teacher. Especially when that teacher is _himself_. He was no babysitter.

Besides, Kaito figured that his… _partnership_ with Beacon Academy was similar to his partnership with Yggdrasill. Both were using the other, though in this case both were fully aware that they were using each other. They use him to prepare for Helheim's invasion, he gets to use their resources however he wish. Right now, Kaito wished to improve his skills, maybe even find the _fool_ who stole his Lockseeds. Then thre was the added bonus where he wouldn't get dissected like a lab rat.

With that done, Kaito got up from his seat and left Ozpin office. Maybe he should take a trip to Helheim? Get some new Lockseeds and test them out like he did when Kazuraba had gained his Fresh Orange Lockseed. Hm… maybe he should get a Pine Lockseed? Kazuraba's Pine Lockseed turned Fresh when he managed to do a fresh smile after all.

Kaito inwardly groaned to himself when he realized he was now targeting _one_ specific Lockseed. Just because he was an Overlord now didn't mean he had suddenly gained the ability to find that _one damn_ Lockseed he wanted in a forest full of the fruit that can randomly convert into _any_ Lockseed.

Now left to themselves, Glynda turned towards Ozpin. "Is it alright, allying ourselves with him? He's too much of an unstable wild card." Glynda noted. She was a pretty good judge of character, and she could tell Kaito was going to be a handful. … Scratch that, make it _two_ handfuls. "Will he even work in a team?" Beacon was amongst the Combat Schools that gave Huntsman-in-Training their final education before they set out to find their place in the world. As such, they usually pair their students into teams as there was a high chance you get paired up with someone when going on a mission. And usually you don't get to decide who you partner with.

"Don't worry. I have a plan for our new knight." Ozpin revealed, taking out an a black knight chess piece from his table. He examined the chess piece for a moment as he said, "It's a role I find that it would fit him pretty well."

With that said, Ozpin stood up and began walking to the window behind him, revealing a full upward view of Beacon Academy. It was a beautiful sight, a sight he wanted to protect to his very last breath. And it would seem that his resolve to protect would soon be tested.

"It would seem that… change is coming."

* * *

><p><em>It was a dream.<em>

_It had to be a dream, right?_

_Jaune found himself standing an unknown landscape, staring at what was soon to be a war between three factions. Surprisingly, all the soldiers of all three factions looked the same, except they were color-coded. These creatures looked like something you would think an alien would like, but they acting kinda like zombies. If Jaune had to use one word to describe their appearance, then he would used 'pupas'. Grey, zombie-like, mutated pupas that had arms and legs._

_But the thing that shocked the most was the fact exactly who led these factions. On his right, he saw himself in his orange armor leading the army on a brown house outfitted with a symbol that matched the head crest of his helmet. On his left, Jaune saw Kumon Kaito in his banana armor riding on a rose-themed motorcycle. However, his army had the addition of watermelon-themed mechs hovering right above his ground army._

_But Jaune saw two other armored people right in front of him with their own faction. This faction shared a green color-theme, though it's apparent leader had a white base suit. Their leader highly resembled his own armored form, though as mention before his base suit was white and the head crest resembled a perfect crescent moon. His armor was had a melon-green color, so Jaune guessed that his fruit armor was a melon._

_On the white armored warrior's left, kneeling, was another warrior who base suit was green. His armor was purple, and Jaune couldn't really identify what kind of fruit this warrior used by if he had to guessed; it would be a grape. But Jaune noticed this warrior seemed hesitant while his leader just sat on a chair, seemingly unfazed. Their faction consisted of mutated pupas as well, though they also had watermelon-themed mechs. Though theirs seemed to be more fitted for ground use and didn't seem to have the ability to fly like Kaito's._

_Jaune didn't know why, but he just knew why these three factions were going to war with each other. They were might warriors who were willing to go to war to achieve their dreams. All three sides were fighting for something. Something that would allow them to dye the world into their image._

_And that amazed Jaune while also scaring him at the same time._

_He then noticed that a girl walked up next to him. She highly resembled that blonde girl that appeared just before he transformed, however she was someone different entirely. She merely had the same shade of blonde as the other girl and wore something very similar. But there was also something else this girl had in common with the other girl._

_She looked sad. She looked like her heart was going to break even further, if that was even possible._

_A sudden burst of wind caused the flower ornament on her hair to fly off. Just as soon as it landed onto the ground, Jaune saw his other self drawing his blade up high, with a battle cry that sprung his faction into action. As soon as he saw his opponent charging, Kaito quickly revved his motorcycle and led his faction against Jaune. The third faction however, did nothing. The only thing their leader did was getting off his chair, with the other warrior getting onto his feet as they prepared themselves for the coming onslaught. _

_"No… . No… !" Jaune heard the girl next to him cried out. "I can't give up… . Not yet… . There has to be one timeline where I can stop this! Kouta… , Kaito… , Mitchy… . Wait for me… !" Jaune heard the girl declared, before everything turned white._

* * *

><p>"He's awake!"<p>

That was the first thing Jaune heard when he awoken. With a groan, he blinked his eyes until he finally adjusted to the light. Now that his vision was working properly, he saw the grinning face of Ruby who looked at him with relief in her eyes. Jaune noted that he was lying on a hospital belt, and on the small drawer Ruby sat next to was his belt and orange lock. That immediately reminded Jaune why he was in a hospital.

Kumon Kaito.

That was the name of the man who attacked him. But why? Why did he get so angry at seeing him having that belt? And why did he referred to himself as an 'Armored Rider'? Just what was this power and what did he gotten himself into?

"Are you alright? Ruby said you suffered quite the beating back in the forest, by a 'banana knight'… ?" Jaune heard another voice say. Looking to his other side, he saw a redheaded, green eyed beauty that had put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from straining himself. Huh… he swore he saw her face before can't exactly remember where.

Wait a minute.

Who was she and why was she taking care of him? He didn't die and went to Heaven did he? He couldn't have! Ruby was right next to him! … Unless Kaito killed her too… !? That bastard!

Despite his line of thought, Jaune said nothing to the redhead. She merely gave him a warm smile that once his brain committed to memory, made him blush like a tomato.

"Um… who are you?" Jaune finally asked.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos. A teacher and I responded to the incident as soon as we heard about it. I helped Ruby bring you to infirmary under the teacher's orders. Are you alright, Jaune? Nothing broken?" The redhead introduced herself, and Jaune started stammering something he was pretty sure that would've made him look like an awkward nerd in her yes had he finished it if not for Ruby's untimely interference.

"You should've seen him Pyrrha! Jaune put on this belt and changed into this superhero with two swords and he was like 'pew pew pew', and then he sliced and diced that lion monster up like some kind of fruit ninja!" Ruby 'explained' to Pyrrha of the events that occurred in the forest, complete with childish poses. Pyrrha raised one of her eyebrows in amusement while Jaune began laughing awkwardly as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Leave it to Ruby to ease any tension at the expense of her maturity.

"But then this mean banana man appeared out of nowhere with a cranky girl I bumped into earlier this morning and started yelling at us about why Jaune had this belt." Ruby huffed when she reached the part where Kaito appeared. "'Knight of Spear' my butt! Knights don't attack people for no reason and wear silly banana armor!"

"It's Baron." A familiar yet unwanted voice caused Ruby to squeak like a mouse and quickly leaped over Jaune's bed to stand beside Pyrrha. She drew Crescent Rose which quickly shifted to it's sniper mode. Pyrrha, seeing Ruby drawing her weapon, quickly drew her own as she prepared herself against a threat.

Standing at the doorway was Kumon Kaito himself, who was holding onto a vine with different kind of locks attached to it. He still looked pretty intimidating as ever, though that may have to do how utterly calm he was having a gun pointed at him and how he looked like he just went through fighting a whole pack of Beowolves yet not collapsing from exhaustion.

"You're not going to beat up Jaune up for no reason again, you bully!" Ruby declared as she looked like she was prepared to fight Kaito right then and there. Pyrrha herself looked like she was ready to cut Kaito down if the situation calls for it. Their potential opponent however, scoffed at seeing the two being prepared to start a fight.

Kaito walked towards Jaune, who looked apprehensive. You can't really blame the boy; he is staring at the man who just handed his ass with way more effort than necessary. Yet, Jaune wanted answers. Answers concerning his new power that can 'pierce the heavens'. And it looks like Kaito was the only one who had them (other than the big-scarfed man, but who knows where he was at the moment?). As much as he disliked and feared Kaito for attacking him, he needed to know just what he had gotten himself into.

"Hn. Relax." Kaito told the girls, who blinked in confusion as their response. "I don't like beating the weak when they're wounded." Again. He called Jaune 'weak', again. Jaune clenched his fists and bit his lips. But he guessed it was true, when one compared Kaito to himself. He really was weak, huh?

To everyone's surprise, Kaito plucked one of the locks from the vine he holding and tossed it to Jaune. "You are weak, but at least you aren't truly weak. There's hope for you yet. Ozpin asked me to be your tutor in mastering your power as an Armored Rider." Jaune can felt Kaito's distain at having to help him, but yet could see Kaito didn't really mind all that much. Inspecting his new lock, Jaune saw it was modeled after a pineapple this time and it had the code 'L.S. - 05' printed on it.

Just exactly how many of these fruit locks were there?

"That, is a Lockseed." Oh. So that's what they were really called. "With it, Armored Riders like us can further unlock our potential by accessing new weapons and increasing our strength at the cost of speed and vice versa. But understand that this is a one time thing. After this, you're getting your Lockseeds by yourself, through your own hands." Jaune was okay with that. He rather get strong through his own hard work then with other people's help anyway. It'll help prove that he can stand on his own two feet.

Kaito, seeing his job was done, decided to walk out of the room. Seeing as Kaito wasn't there to pick a fight and had left, the girls put their weapons away. Despite both having some experience under their belt, they were doubtful of Kaito's intentions. He was too different from them. Then most Hunters and Huntresses-in-Training actually. He had seen _true_ conflict and proven that he wasn't the type to hold back in a fight, even when it's obvious he _far_ outclassed his opponents.

"Jaune, you don't have to go… ." Ruby was concerned for her new friend. He was just beaten into a bloody pulp by mean man and now said man offered to be his teacher? There had to be a catch! And Ruby was worried that 'catch' might endanger Jaune's life. However, her opinion in this matter along with Pyrrha's was silenced when Jaune forced himself up.

He was still a bit sore, and he rather go back to blissful unconsciousness but this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to finally get enough power to prove his existence as someone worthy to bear the name of 'Arc'. He wasn't going to pass it up even if it meant he was going to get his ass kicked around a lot.

Jaune Arc had gotten a taste of true power and there's no way in hell he was going to give it up!

"Don't worry Ruby. I'll be fine." He knew those were famous last words. Jaune read the comic books. But he was pretty sure he was going to live through whatever Kaito planned for him. Picking up his belt and Lockseeds, Jaune fixed his clothes a bit before preparing to head out. "Thanks for helping me out, Pyrrha!" Jaune said before he ran out of the infirmary to find Kaito.

What's the worst Kaito can do to him anyway?

And Jaune was fully aware he had most likely jinxed himself.

* * *

><p>"Are you prepared… ?" Kaito waited on top of what will be the first year dorm rooftop as Jaune arrived. It was late at night when Kaito dragged the boy out to train. Jaune had no idea <em>what<em> Kaito was going to teach or even _how_ but judging from their original fight (if it could even be called that); it was going to be painful.

Most likely _very_ painful.

Poor Jaune just can't catch a break, can he?

Figuring that he should know just what exactly he was getting himself into, Jaune decided to ask Kaito some questions while he still can. "So, what exactly is this belt? What was that lion monster? Who are you exactly? Why's your armor a bana-" Before Jaune could continue with his questions, Kaito revealed that he was holding onto three Lockseeds. All three of them reminded Jaune of a type of nut.

When Kaito unlocked all of them, the mutated pupas from his dream jumped out of three zippers that came out of thin air! "Wha… . What are those!?" Jaune shrieked as the pupas started making their way towards him. In his shock and fear, Jaune started taking a few steps back. A mistake as that seemed to annoy Kaito.

"Defend yourself, Arc!" Kaito barked at him. "No matter how many times you ask 'why', your opponent will never give you an answer that'll satisfy you! That's why, just defeat anything that stands in your way!" Kaito began his lesson, causing Jaune to curse under his breath before he took out his belt. If he didn't knew any better, he would think that Kaito was some sort of demonic overlord with powers from another world.

It would certainly explain why he knew all about these things and that anti-hero attitude of his.

It was just Jaune's luck that he gotten a teacher from hell, wasn't it?

**ORANGE!**

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!**

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI, ON STAGE!**

Jaune quickly donned his armor, and immediately started slashing at the mutated pupas with both of his swords. Luckily for Jaune, the pupas zombie-like nature made them good practice dummies. They helped him get the feel of a real battle yet moved slowly enough for him not be in any danger so long as he didn't get careless.

Jaune pulled the yellow tab of his main-hand weapon, and shot at the pupas. "Alright, I can do this!" Jaune said to himself before charging at the pupas.

"The enemies you are fighting are called Inves from a forest that we named 'Helheim'. It is a sentient forest that devours entire worlds by covering them with it's plants. However, every time it sets it's sights on an unlucky world; it produces a Golden Fruit that gives anyone who consumes it the power to dye the world into their image." Kaito began monologuing the history of the Armored Riders by explaining what gave them their power in the first place.

Of course, hearing about a sentient forest that devours worlds was enough to make anyone stop what they were doing and say "Wait, _WHAT_!?"

Which was exactly what Jaune did after slashing at an Inves.

Kaito groaned at seeing Jaune get himself distracted so easily. "Idiot! What do you think you're doing!? Focus on the enemy until you defeated them, Arc!" Kaito barked, with Jaune wincing at how loud and forceful he sounded. "Press down the knife to use your finisher! Focus on your blades!" Kaito essentially taught Jaune how to finish off his enemies, and Jaune did as he was told.

**SOIYA!**

**ORANGE SQUASH!**

Jaune felt a surge of power built up within him, unaware that his armored body began releasing an orange aura which began extending to his blades. Once he felt his power built up to it's critical point, Jaune slashed at the three Inveses. His slashes left behind an image of a sliced orange, as the Inves exploded from the deathblow. Panting, Jaune closed the lid of his Orange Lockseed and dismissed his transformation.

Despite seeing Kaito as a jerk, Jaune acknowledged that he learned something about his belt. Something that helped him become just a little bit stronger than before.

"Now… the next thing you need to learn is when you're being watched." Kaito stated, with his words confusing Jaune. With a flick of his wrist, Kaito held one of the cards in the deck he kept with him at all times. With another flick, he threw the card into the darkness. Silence greeted the two until someone walked out of the shadows.

That someone was a young man with long black hair that was tied into a ponytail. For some reason, there was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair which matched the color of his eyes. His clothes reminded of Kaito of the armored form of someone he considers strong yet at the same time truly weak. Someone he had an immense dislike for.

"Do you always throw the first punch when you feel threatened?" The young man sarcastically asked before he threw the card back at Kaito, who caught it with ease.

"Why the hell are you here?" Kaito immediately began questioning the youth of his intentions.

"Relax. I came here to learn more about the strange belts, that's all." The boy said, before pulling out something from his back pocket. To both Jaune's and Kaito's surprised, it was another belt! "My name is Lie Ren. A couple days back I found this odd looking from a shooting star crash site. A friend of mine dragged me with her to investigate but when we arrived; we were attacked by a strange monster. Not a Grimm, I think it's one of those Inves you were talking about." The boy named Lie Ren explained his story.

"In the heat of battle, I had donned some kind of armor after putting the belt one. Along with inserting _this_ into it." Ren then took out a Lockseed. It was obviously modeled after a grape, and had the code of 'L.S. - 09'. Kaito's eyes widened at seeing that Lockseed, and immediately realized exactly which Armored Rider Ren was able to transform into. "When I heard about a 'lion monster' appearing from a zipper and how a 'banana knight' mercilessly attacking a student, I connected the dots and realized there was another belt wielder in Beacon. I didn't expect that there were two, though." Ren continued to explain.

"Y… You're kidding, right… ?" Jaune asked, not believing that there was _another_ belt wielder.

"You don't believe me?" Ren raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I'll prove it to you." Ren declared before he unlocked his Lockseed as he put on his belt.

**BUDOU!**

**LOCK ON!**

A giant mechanical fruit that barely looked anything like a grape (in Jaune's eyes) descended from a zipper that opened up in the sky. Quickly inserting the Lockseed onto the belt and locking it into place, a standby music unfamiliar to Jaune but very familiar to Kaito began playing from Ren's belt before he pushed down the knife.

**HAI~!**

**BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA-HA-HA!**

The grape descended onto Ren, forming a green base bodysuit that looked _very_ familiar to both Jaune and Kaito. When the fruit disassembled, only then did Jaune realized where he said seen Ren's armored form before. It was in his dream! Ren was amongst the green faction! But why? What did his dream mean? That someday both Kaito and Ren will be his enemy?

In Ren's hands was a gun themed after a grape, unlike Jaune who gotten a sword themed after an orange or Kaito who gotten a lance themed after a banana. Ren spun the gun around for a moment, before looking back at Jaune and Kaito. "So… , do you believe me now?" Ren asked before he dismissed the transformation. "You wouldn't mind if I joined in on your lessons, would you?" Ren asked Kaito, who for some reason gave Ren a death glare.

Ren had just transformed into Armored Rider Ryugen, who used to be the transformation of someone Kaito had the displeasure of meeting and fighting against. Someone who betrayed his _dear_ friends just because he was a spoiled brat who didn't gotten his way. Someone who betrayed his own brother, who was willing to bear the sin of killing six-seventh of the Earth's population just so Humanity could have a future, just because he was in the way. Someone who betrayed Humanity by allowing the Overlords to enter from Helheim to Earth and wreck havoc. Someone who Kaito liked to consider as _truly weak_ yet his physical strength said otherwise.

"Kureshima Mitsuzane… ."

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, Chapter Three comes to an end. Lie Ren is Kamen Rider Ryugen! Like always none of my work would have been any good with out Symbolic Joker to Beta it. Give his stories a vist would ya!?<strong>

**Symbolic Joker: Lie Ren as Kamen Rider Ryugen… I bet a lot of people saw that one coming due to the similarities of their designs… . Heck, a Deviantartist made note of that fact and posted a picture of the two next to each other _long before_ this story came to being. And do yourselves a favor by not reading my stories. I take forever to update them due to issues not concerning fanfiction. I have to thank you, Riku; for giving something to do. I was losing my mind for not writing anything down!**

**Inves in RWBYverse: I thought about it for a while and think Ozpin would have did what Takatora did and try to minimize the spread of the info while getting the students ready for the upcoming crisis. Since there were only five people who witness the Lion Inves attack it'd be easy to dismiss the monster as a hoax. Plus as an Overlord, Kaito would have the power to sense a Crack opening thus giving him a advantage in stoping the problem before it spreads like wildfire.**

**Kaito and Jaune: Jaune is both afraid of him and hate his guts. But he needs power and Kaito's the only one that can teach him how to use it. Kaito being Kaito is not going to be a kind and patient teacher as he learned most of his stuff in combat and expects his student to be the same. It's going to be a LONG time before they can fight side by side as equals. But we always love shows that show the hero growing into a grade A badass no?**

**3 down and twelve more to go. Can anyone guess who the rest of the Riders might be?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or RWBY. They belong both to Toei and Rooster Teeth. Remember readers, JUST LIVE MORE! The finale of Gaim had aired! Your thoughts?**

**Symbolic Joker: Sorry for the late update people. I burned myself out, wanted to take a break. Then my parents spring 'We're visiting your grandparents for two days' on me out of nowhere. So I spent the day that I was supposed to work on this chapter at my grandparents house. Luckily I finished over half of this before I took my break so it didn't took too long to finish this.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fourth Lock: First Steps of Life<strong>

***Lock Open!***

Lie Ren always had a bizarre relationship with his childhood friend Nora Valyrie. She was the only person who he had shown more than stoicism for some odd reason. To this day, when anyone tried to get an emotion other than plain stoicism out of him; they failed.

Spectacularly.

Nora on the other hand was somehow able to easily get him riled up over the most trivial things. Ranging from pancakes to a pack of Beowolves Grimm trying to munch on her hyperactive-self. It wasn't that she couldn't protect herself, far from it! But there were times that the girl managed to find herself _way_ outnumbered and Ren refused to let her get hurt. Too badly that is, he was rational enough to know it was impossible for someone not to get hurt once in their lives but you get the point.

Nora was powerful, anyone with a set of working eyes could see that. But that was because she was a hammer. And if she was a hammer, than Ren was a scapel. Small yet precise. He marks the enemy, and Nora delivers the finishing blow by striking at the marked target. Due to this, their teamwork complimented each other like a well oiled machine.

They've been together (but not _together; together_) for so long since their childhood that Ren had forgotten how their first meeting came to be or why they even became friends in the first place. But Ren did not mind. He did not mind constantly finding himself playing the straight man to Nora's antics. Saving any bullies from getting their legs broken for messing with the wrong girl… . Ah yes, those were the days… .

Of course, being childhood friends didn't stop Ren from wondering how in Remnant Nora managed to constantly stay so positive about everything.

It also didn't stop him from wondering why every little thing seemed to excite Nora.

"_RENRENRENRENRENREN!_" A few days before Ren was to leave for Beacon Academy with Nora, Ren picked up a phone call from Nora while he was in the middle of packing his clothes and equipment for Beacon. He immediately regretted putting his phone next to ear when Nora began chanting his name so fast and so _loud_ that Ren was worried that his ear had went deaf.

Then again, Nora had been _a lot_ louder when she was younger and yet his ears were still functioning perfectly.

"_Did you see it? Did you see it!?_" Nora asked him through the phone. Ren asked her to clarify, Nora answered that she saw a shooting star crash landing in the forest that their homes were built nearby. "_Let's go investigate!_" She says. "_Who knows!? WE MIGHT FIND SPACE MARINES!_"

Ren knew what that meant. It meant Nora was going to drag him to yet another one of their crazy little adventures that _always_ ended with _something_ blowing up.

And yet for some reason he just can't say 'No' to her.

Still didn't stopped him from trying though.

"Nora, we can't. We still got to finish packing our things for Beacon. I don't want us repeating _that_ incident that happened when we first started out plus I sincerely doubt that it's nothing more than a large burning chunk rock caught in Remnant's gravitational pull." Ren sighed as he zipped up one of his bags. For the next four years he and Nora were going to be in Vale's most prestigious Combat School. He was hoping that Nora realize how lucky they were to be accepted and also hoped that she would start taking things a little bit more seriously, at least until they passed the initiation test he had heard about… .

But then again, Nora wouldn't be Nora if her eccentricities didn't got in the way most of the time.

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeee, Ren?_" Nora whined. "_With a cherry on top?_" Ren let out an annoyed sigh as he could already picture the puppy dog look Nora had on her face right now. He couldn't say 'No' to that look. Even after all these years he _still_ hadn't figured out how to counter that move. If anything, it gotten even _more_ effective then it was originally since it was working on him even when Ren couldn't see Nora's face.

Ren knew what he was going to get himself into if he given into Nora's demands.

If he agreed, Nora was going to drag him into doing some _really_ stupid that was going to give him a migraine for the rest of day which he'll get over with a good night's rest and the cycle will only continue from there.

But Nora, being Nora, would drag her adventure to _them_ anyway so he might as well save himself the trouble.

"Alright, fine. We'll go investigate this shooting star crash site. But if it's nothing I _will_ drag you back home in time for dinner." And just like that the two made their way to the forest to investigate. Nora managed to make the trip go by faster than it should've by making them hitch a right on a Ursa Minor's back. Of course, she was the only one who rode the Ursa. Ren, the poor soul, had to use his Aura to boost his speed so that he could keep up with the crazy girl.

When they reached the crash site, Ren was quite surprise to see no giant rock scorching the earth; but instead saw that the shooting star was actually a strange looking toy that had a knife on it with a lock that had a grape plastered on the center. Written at the middle of the lock was the code 'L.S. - 09'. Nora immediately picked up the two objects, and practically shoved them right at Ren's face.

"Look Ren, look!" Ren _really_ should've expected her to get excited by the discovery. He really should've. It would seem Nora was more interested with the lock though, as she waved it around more. "This lock looks like a grape for some reason." She noted, before gasping. "Hey, do you think if I open it; will grape jam come out!?" Oh that's great. Sweets were now on Nora's mind. And when sweets were on Nora's mind… _things_ happen.

Things that made Ren wonder why he bothered getting up in the morning.

Nora gave Ren the toy, as she fiddled with the lock so she could open it and get her grape flavored jam. Ren sighed as he stared at the toy. Hm… for some reason… , it looked like it was shaped after a belt buckle… .

Seeing as he had nothing to lose, Ren shrugged to himself before placing the toy on his waist. He immediately regretted it as two yellow straps formed from yellow energy wrapped themselves around his waist, keeping the device from falling. Now why did Ren regretted putting on the device? It was because of what Nora said next:

"Oh! It's a strap on! Can I play with it now, Ren!?"

Ren resisted the urge to facepalm when Nora said that. He was _definitely_ killing the person who said that word in front of Nora, regardless if they were family or not. Much to Ren's discomfort, Nora invaded his personal space so she could examine the belt like it was a new toy (Child's toy! _Definitely_ like a child's toy and _not_ an adult's toy!). Ren remembers Nora's record in breaking her toy's. And least to say… ;

It was really a grimm situation for him.

"Look Nora… ." Ren raised his hands in an effort to calm the orangette down, which was failing spectacularly. However, at the corner of his eye; Ren saw something rustling in the bushes. "Watch out!" Ren pushed Nora down and drew his weapons, named StormFlower (Which was not girly in any shape or form no matter what idiots say about it), and opened fire at the bushes.

Silence filled the clearing for a moment before something jumped out of the bushes. It wasn't a Grimm, that much Lie Ren could confirm. While it was black, it wasn't in the same shade of black that all Grimm shared. It leaned towards grey, with the color being complimented by the various shade of red on the creature.

If Ren took a wild guess here, the creature seemed to resemble a bat with it's devil-like wings.

"Oh! A new monster! I'm gonna kill it!" Of course Nora wouldn't really care if this creature wasn't a Grimm. If it's a monster, it's best to beat it down before it becomes too much of a threat. Which was a good mindset actually. One can worry what exactly creature was after one isn't in danger of becoming monster food.

Taking out her weapon, a hammer/grenade launcher hyrbid named Magnhild, Nora shot at the creature. However, the creature was nimble, as it used it's wings to fly and easily dodged her shots.

"Being in the air isn't gonna help ya!" Nora declared as she switched Magnhild into it's hammer form. Just as she was about to make a leap and smash the thing's brains out with Magnhild, the thing released a sonic screech that forced the both of them to their knees.

"Ren, it hurts!" Nora cried out to her best friend as the two held their ears in their effort to stop themselves from hearing the noise. Ren tried aiming one of his guns at the creature, however the pain was too much for him to bear to the point he dropped StormFlower.

Ren cursed as he pressed his hands harder against his ear as he tried to think. What should he do!? If this kept up he and Nora _will_ die!

Ren didn't want that.

He didn't want Nora to die.

Anything can happen to him, so long as Nora gets to live her life until she dies of old age, dammit!

"Tch!" Ren grunted as his eyes trailed towards his waist. Was he really that desperate that's his willing to bet it all on some mysterious and most likely _dangerous_ device that fell from the sky?

… If it's to protect Nora, then yes.

And then… the noise stopped.

"Huh… ?" Ren was obviously surprised. Opening his eyes, Ren saw that everything just… stopped. The creature was still in mid-flight, but it wasn't moving if that was somehow possible. "Nora!" Ren called out, turning to his friend in distress only to see she too was frozen in time. She wasn't moving at all, her face forever stuck in that look of pain. That look that just didn't fit Nora at all.

"_Be Warned._"

Ren heard a female voice say. Turning around, he saw a blonde girl whose hair was in a pony tail coming towards him. Her eyes were glowing green, just like the leaves of trees in the forest he and Nora used to play in during the summer. She wore something Ren would describe as a ceremonial white dress, for what occasion Ren did not know. However, the ominous look on her face gave Ren an instant feeling of foreboding.

"_You Are Now In The Cross Road Of Fate. If You Continue To Walk Down This Path, There Will Be No Chance For You To Turn Back. You Will Have To Fight Until The Bitter End._" The mysterious girl in white warned him. Ren didn't know what exactly she meant by that, but he could guess that she meant about the device on his waist.

Ren stayed silent as he looked down onto the ground, so he can ponder on his choice. He then answered, "So what? So long as I can keep her safe… ," Ren gestured towards Nora, the pained look on her face solidifying his resolve. "… then I don't care what happens to me!" Ren boldly declared.

Ren never really cared much about the little things like other boys his age. One of the only things he cared about was keeping Nora safe. Something that was pretty high on his list of priorities. Some would say it was foolish to follow such a girl. But so long as he could see Nora smile another day, then he would _gladly_ go through _any_ kind of danger.

And yet, Ren couldn't help but notice how sad the girl looked. It was almost like she had _expected_ his answer.

"_Then Prepare To Shape The Future… ._"

The girl gave Ren one last warning before she pointed to the grape lock lying on the ground. Nora must've dropped it from all the commotion with bat-creature. Ren looked at his belt one more time before looking back the lock. Then it clicked. The two came together, so obviously they must be used together to achieve _something_!

Ren quickly scurried and grabbed the lock, giving the girl one last look before he prepared himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he briefly looked at Nora's kneeling form which strengthened his resolve. If he didn't do this, they were going to die. If it's to save their lives, _her_ life especially, then even Lie Ren would do something completely reckless!

And with a push of button, Ren unlocked the lock with time resuming as a result.

**BUDOU!**

It was disconcerting to hear the bat's screeching once again, however it suddenly stopped once again. Looking at the creature, Ren saw it's attention was elsewhere.

"GRAPES!" Nora suddenly cried out, much to Ren's surprise. He looked at where she was looking at saw she was staring at the general direction as the bat creature's:

Right above his head.

Looking up, Ren saw something was now floating above him, being covered in a purple ethereal glow. In his disbelief, Ren looked back at the lock on his hand. How could such a tiny thing summon such a thing right above him? Shaking his head, Ren quickly focused on what to do next. Since it came with the belt… , the most likely option was… .

Ren placed the lock onto the belt, it fitting perfectly into the octagonal-shaped porthole on the belt. He then closed the lock, seeing nothing else he could do at the moment. That caused the belt to give of an announcement, one that Ren was unprepared for as it caused him to jump a little bit in his surprise.

**LOCK ON!**

The belt began playing familiar music after that announcement. It was very familiar to Ren as it sounded like something his family had played when he was just a child. Ren stopped himself from reminiscing however, as he still had to deal with the creature that hurt Nora. And so, he did the only thing left that was available at the moment; pressing down the toy knife which sliced open the grape lock.

**HAI~! **

**BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA-HA-HA!**

The thing that Nora called 'grapes' had fallen onto his shoulders, covering his head entirely. It's landing had caused a green suit to materialize over Ren, which highly resembled his everyday clothes. It then disassembled itself, forming upper torso armor for now armored Lie Ren. As it disassembled itself, it was revealed that Ren's face was now covered by a green helmet with a fierce design. The back of the helmet was purple, themed after grapes as well while it's design reminded Nora of old helmets she had found in Ren's house.

A flash of light briefly blinded Nora, before she saw Ren had successfully donned the green and purple armor with the helmet's visor flashing was any indication. In his hand was a new old-fashioned gun that was, once again, themed after a grape. The armored Ren inspected the gun for a bit, before turning towards the bat creature.

"Time for some payback." Ren declared before he aimed his new weapon at the monster before he opened fire. Nora's jaw dropped as her mind tried to process what she just saw.

… And a few seconds later; it had successfully processed what she saw.

"OHMYGOSH, REN!" Nora cried out as she leaped from her spot and hugged Ren from out of nowhere. "THAT IS SO COOL! YOU JUS TURNED INTO SOME KIND OF MASKHERO!" Nora spun around the now armored Ren, as she inspected his new armor. Then she got right into his face as she gasped at him. "Could you shoot laser beams out of your eyes now?"

Ren of course, did what he always did when Nora got so excited.

He sighed.

Before anything else could be done, Ren suddenly tackled Nora to the ground. He did so as to save Nora from getting roasted by a fireball that the now recovered bat creature shot at her while they were distracted. Why in Remnant can a creature themed after a _bat_ can breathe fireballs was something Ren would never understand.

"Oh Ren! I'm not ready yet… !"

… What.

"… What?"

"Ah! Hey, what happens if you push that knife button on your belt again!?" Did Ren just dreamt what Nora just said before? He must've. Nora… being interested in romance? Ren will admit that it had to happen sometime but… . Nora!? Romance!? … .

Ren was going to do himself a favor and forget what Nora had just said a moment ago.

Still, what Nora said (after… something Ren still hasn't fully forgotten yet but he was getting there) did gain his curiosity. What _would_ happen if he did pressed down the knife again?

**HAI~!**

**BUDOU~ SQUASH!**

A feeling of power flowed through Ren's body, and he did the only that felt the most natural to him. Jumping high in the air, Ren preformed a bicycle kick which connected right into the bat monster, the creature exploding upon impact with Ren's empowered foot which had a purple grape aura around it.

"That was _AWESOME_!" Nora being Nora, cheered him on for finishing the job. However, the events that had just transpired made Ren sigh.

"Just what in the world have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>"So… because of the Inves attack yesterday, the school's opening ceremony was postponed to the point they're doing the ceremony and the initiation exams today, right?" Jaune Arc asked his… personal tutor, he guessed? Anyway, he asked Kumon Kaito for his opinion as they sat across each other due to sharing a table for breakfast. They had been eating in awkward silence until Jaune brought up the initiation test for all first years, though you may be wondering why the hell he was sitting with the man who had beaten him into a bloody pulp and just gave him hellish training yesterday.<p>

Well the answer to that was simple really.

He felt lonely.

Because really, Kaito was the only person he knew in the cafeteria at the moment that had a spot at his table. Ruby had sat with her bombshell of a sister while Lie Ren was dealing with his hyperactive sugar-addict best friend. He couldn't find Pyrrha anywhere, neither could he find the Snow Angel that approached him with Kaito yesterday when he and Kaito fought.

And so he was left with the option of hanging out with his 'mentor'. He could've tried making other friends, but considering their was an off chance someone might figure out his secret from him accidentally giving away too much information, Jaune decided it was better if he had sat with Kaito since the man seemed to have no personal interest in finding out anything about him. And that was okay with Jaune. Kaito wasn't exactly someone you wanted to spend your free time with when you could do something else that _didn't_ end up with you questioning the worth of your existence.

But since he was forced to train with Kaito to master his new powers concerning his mysterious belt called a Sengoku Driver, he might as well try to learn all he could about his mentor. Jaune already learned that Kaito liked to keep two expressions on him at all times: one that said "I'm going to kick your sorry ass" and another one that said "Worthless insect".

He tried telling a banana joke to Kaito last night, during training. All he gotten as response from the Banana Knight was a death glare.

Jaune quickly noted that Kaito _hated_ banana jokes with a passion.

"So… what kind of teammates do you think we're going to get, Kaito?" Jaune tried making conversation again, as Kaito didn't responded to his previous question.

Finally, Jaune gotten a reaction. "No matter which team I join, I will always reach for the top. I will crush all of my obstacles, either it be Grimm or a challenge the teachers will give us." Kaito scoffed, with his answer making Jaune sigh as he heard another variant of the 'I will beat all of my foes' speech. If Kaito didn't have the strength to back up over half of his cliché lines about power than Jaune would've swore the man was bananas.

… . … Oh God, it was a good thing Kaito couldn't read minds. He didn't meant to make a pun out of that, at all.

"You know… , whether you like it or not; we're going to have to work with a team in this school. Teamwork is just another form of strength, you know? At least… , it is in my eyes… ." Jaune was hesitant to say that last part, thinking it will cause him and Kaito to get into a heated argument about 'true strength'. He really didn't need to fight Kaito again. Even if he's starting to know what in Remnant he was doing with the Sengoku Driver, Kaito still far outclassed him when it came to using the belt's full potential.

However, to Jaune's surprise; Kaito merely chuckled at hearing his words. He muttered something to himself before he got up and left the table. If Jaune's ears were working correctly, he was pretty sure Kaito said something along the lines of "Just as naive as Kazuraba… ."

"If there is a God out there; I pray to you now that I don't wanna be in a team with Kaito. I'll be a good boy and work harder… !" Jaune really doubted that he can work with that man based on the violent and grumpy personality he displayed. Being tutored by him was already bad enough. The last thing he needed was to sleep in the same dorm room as him!

* * *

><p>Kaito stood alone in the amphitheater as he waited for Ozpin to appear on stage and give his speech. He already stored what he didn't need at the moment inside the rocket propelled lockers that Ozpin had Glynda shown to the students last night. Just because an 'investigation' was being carried out didn't meant that couldn't multitask and get some things done at the same time.<p>

As he waited, Kaito decided to train his senses by searching for any familiar faces. He already found that gothic lolita-wearing girl named Ruby Rose, hanging with that older blonde girl she always seemed to be with. He spotted Weiss Schnee standing next to them, not that he cared that much. He merely felt pity for those two girls if they had gained the attention of the Schnee heiress. That woman just didn't know when to shut up.

He couldn't find that girl who saved him though. Perhaps the crowd was too thick. But you would think that a girl wearing a black bow and had wavy black hair would be easy to spot in a room full of people with all kinds of hair color and hair styles, especially when you had enhanced eyesight compared to an average Human. But no, Kaito can't seem to spot the bow wearing girl anywhere.

They had all gathered in the amphitheater for the usual opening ceremonies all school start off the year with. It was so typical of schools to give speeches about how students could gain a promising future so long that they focus on their studies, they could be prepared for anything the real world threw at them. His own father had given those same kind of speeches in the past. Telling him to work hard in school so he would be ready to be apart of society.

What a load of bullshit.

The only thing that helped Kaito grow up in life was his experience in actual real life problems instead of useless subjects in school he would most likely never touch again.

"Ahem." Ozpin walked up to the stage and gained the attention of all students by coughing into the microphone. "I'll… keep this brief. First; let me assure you that problem in the forest had already been dealt with by… a professional that we had to hire." Kaito snorted at that. Was that really the best excuse they could come up with? "But, I advise to you all that if you see anything 'new' within the forest; you should immediately report it to the closest teacher. There have been some children dressing up in costumes trying to spread rumors of monsters from another world are invading Remnant, and unfortunately some people brought those silly rumors to the Academy."

Some of the students were amused how some teenagers had fell for some punk kids' silly trick, and so they chuckled amongst themselves. Kaito however was _far_ from amused. He knew the game Ozpin was playing at. He _technically_ told the truth to the students, but twisted it a bit so that they would believe it was something else entirely instead of it being what it is. A brilliant move, Kaito had admit. But he had one _tiny_ little problem with Ozpin's story:

Ozpin essentially called him a child. Kaito didn't care if it was to keep the populace from unnecessarily panicking, the coffee loving man was going down for that!

"Now, let us go to why you all are here. You have travelled here because you wish to train and learn from the best in order to protect people from monsters like the Grimm." Kaito saw what Ozpin there. He had hinted at the existence of the Inves but since the students didn't know enough; they couldn't connect the dots. "You assume that knowledge will help you hone your craft and acquire new skills. But I look amongst you… ,"

"… and all I see is wasted energy; in need of purpose, direction."

… Okay, that wasn't something the Headmaster usually said in the opening ceremony. The students began whispering among themselves as they discussed how blunt Ozpin was. Kaito however, began listening in to the speech with more interest than before.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished his speech, thus making the students clap out of obligation. Kaito was the only one who truly believed in Ozpin's speech, even if it didn't look like he didn't put in much effort in his clapping.

Basically, Ozpin said; "You are weak, but that doesn't mean you're entirely hopeless. You must become strong by first wishing to become strong." Exactly how Kaito believed the weak should act.

Plus there's the added bonus of him not having to hear sappy "This is going to be a good school year" or how "We're going to become the number one school in the nation!" cliche speeches that the principles of his old schools like to give. Just a simple speech how you still required more strength in order to succeed in life.

"This might not be so bad after all… ." Kaito actually _smiled_ to himself as he began to think his time at Beacon wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

As Ozpin left the stage, Glynda walked up to the microphone and instructed that the first year students should head towards the cliffs and wait for their initiation test. Kaito didn't stuck around after that, and left the amphitheater just as soon Glynda finished her instructions for the first years.

However, Kaito accidentally bumped into an orange haired teen on his way out. This boy gave off an air of arrogance around him. He gave off ann aura of a person who thought that since they were strong, they can oppress the weak all they liked just because it was within their right for being a strong person. Just because it was fun for them.

Those were the kind of people that were on Kaito's shit list.

People just like Demushu.

"Watch where you're going, punk." The orange haired teen sneered at him. Kaito narrowed his eyes dangerously at the teen, who was unaffected due to his arrogance. Kaito was about to pull out his Sengoku Driver and show him what true strength was when someone stopped him.

Turning around, Kaito saw that it was someone very familiar to him. Someone that had saved him on his first day on Remnant.

* * *

><p>"Why did you stop me?" Kaito asked the black bowed girl as the two walked side by side around Beacon. They were heading towards the cliffs as that's was where the first years are to gather for their initiation test. Kaito will admit, he was curious on just who exactly was his savior. His opponent in the Grimm-like mask seemed to know her, to the point of identifying her with a name.<p>

Just who exactly was this girl with a bow named 'Blake'?

"Because; I think you would've gotten yourself in even more trouble than you're already in, wouldn't you agree?" Blake noted as Kaito stopped so that he could fold his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me. It was easy to figure out that the 'Banana Knight' attacking a helpless student was actually you. Especially since I saw you in your armor before." Blake explained as the two continued their walk, though Kaito still had his arms over his chest. "I don't think attacking two students in a row would be good on your permanent record, even if one of them deserved it." Kaito sensed something in Blake's tone. He sensed… hatred. A hatred for something he couldn't identify yet.

And yet… that hatred felt familiar. Very familiar. It was then Kaito recognized why the hatred felt so familiar to him. For a moment, he saw himself within Blake, waiting in the shadows and gathering power to become strong. Her hatred was the _same_ as his. They shared a hatred for those who flaunt their power and use it to abuse the weak. They both wanted power to fight back against those who judge the weak when they had no right to do so.

"Blake… who are you, really?" It felt weird referring the girl with her first name, when all he knew about her was her hatred for the strong.

"Me? Just a nobody." She answered, which Kaito scoffed at.

"A nobody wouldn't have the wish to trample over the strong." Kaito scowled, with Blake becoming confused.

"'The strong'? What do you mean by that… ?"

"You know exactly what I mean. People who think they can oppress or laugh at the weak just because they got themselves a little power. Scum who think that the world revolves around them just because they gained a bit of strength."

"… ." Blake became silent at Kaito's response, before speaking up. "You're right. I don't like how some people think they can do whatever they want just because they think their tough. I'm sure you know of Human-Faunus relations these days." Blake mentioned, with Kaito starting to see how Blake had gotten her hatred for the strong. So, she was one of the few sympathized with the Faunus, eh? "I hate that. Why can't we all just live in peace? So what if w-Faunuses have extra features compared to Humans? That doesn't their _that_ different from us, does it?"

Kaito scoffed. "When people gain more power, they start losing their compassion for others." Kaito declared. "And yet; compassion holds one back from obtaining the strength necessary to protect oneself. Essentially; we're all doomed no matter what stance we take, and the never-ending cycle of wrath and violence continues."

Blake looked at Kaito, and for a moment; he reminded of Kazuraba and Mai. "You truly believe that, don't you?" Blake looked at the ground. "Hm. Maybe if I had met you earlier, I might have come to believe that as well." Blake admitted, before looking at Kaito straight in the eye. "But then I had the pleasure of meeting someone who believed that maybe, a happy-ever-after isn't out of our reach after all."

"You think that it's possible for strength and compassion to exist side by side… ?" Kaito honestly wanted her to say 'Yes'. For if she did so, then that meant there was truth to Kazuraba's words. And honestly? Kaito truly wished that was the case.

"… If people like _her_ continue to exist, then yes. I do believe strength and compassion can exist alongside one another." Blake declared.

And then she was rewarded with a smile from Kumon Kaito.

* * *

><p>When Kaito and Blake arrived the designated location, Kaito noted that almost all of the other students had arrived before they did. Kaito saw Ozpin and Glynda standing in front of the students, and noted that Ozpin seemed… amused for some reason. It wasn't shown in his face, but rather; his eyes.<p>

It only strengthened Kaito's wish to punch Ozpin in the face. His amusement reminded Kaito too much of Sengoku Ryouma.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin began his speech, with Glynda continuing from there.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… _today_." Glynda declared, with several students taking huge gulps of fear and nervousness from the commanding tone of her voice. Kaito however, remained silent, wishing that the two would get on with the speech already.

… Now that he thought about it, why were only Ozpin and Glynda were here? Shouldn't all teaching staff of Beacon be with them?

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued the speech, with Kaito hearing some people groaning thanks to his enhanced hearing. He could've swore one of them sounded like a certain young girl with a flower for a last name… . "That being said; the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

While Ruby Rose looked like someone had run over her dog, Kumon Kaito understood the meaning of Ozpin's words: The strong are capable of working under any problems. Even if his team mates were complete idiots, it would be nothing more than a nuisance to those who are truly strong.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you _will_ die." Ozpin noted apathetically, as if he wasn't sending children who may or may not be ready into a situation that guarantees death.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Oh, so that's where the other teachers were. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Ozpin's instructions almost made Kaito let out a grin. A fight to the death in a forest filled with deadly creatures? He does this kind of stuff almost every day. And then there was the fact that unlike the other students here, he could just take a short cut through Helheim to avoid meeting with any of the students.

He was delaying the inevitable, Kaito knew that. But the less chances of him partnering up with an idiot the better.

"Ready now? Take your postions." Kaito notice that students stepped up onto platforms which then launched them into the forest.

"Well, that's an intersting way to start a entrance exam." Kaito noted as he pulled out his Dandeliner Lockseed while Jaune on the other hand still questioned how they going to land. Foolish Arc. The strong do not question everything that was in their way. The strong worked with what they have.

"Well what exactly is a landing straterg_YYY_!?" As Jaune was launch into the sky Kaito was next in line. When he was launched, he unlocked his Dandeliner Lockseed and he quickly stopped himself midflight.

"Hn. Let the hunt begin."

* * *

><p>In the darker parts of the Emerald Forest; a Death Stalker Grimm can be see finding fruit for itself to devour. The fruit was the most beautiful thing it had seen in it's life. It had never seen this type of fruit in it's habitat before. Attracted to it, the Death Stalker swallowed the fruit whole. A big mistake it would seems as the Grimm let out a blood curling scream after swallowing the fruit.<p>

It's very form began to change into something new. Something different. Harder. Better. Faster. Stronger. Deadlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Thus this ends Chapter Four. Like always this is a partnership effort with Symbolic Joker. Without him you'd be reading something that would've had plenty of spelling mistakes.<strong>

**Symbolic Joker: Not to mention something a lot shorter. **

**This chapter: … I really don't have much to say. Other then exploring how the hell Ren got his Sengoku Driver and mirroring ep 4 I really got nothing to say. I suppose I can talk about the Grimm that ate a Helheim Fruit as a new element but I'm thinking about giving more details about it in a later chapter. Leave a review if you think there something me and my partner can improve on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Kamen rider gaim or RWBY. Toei and Rooster teeth own the rights to said series. Just live more people! The newest chapter of RWBY out! What do you fight for? Duty? Joy? Justice? Strength?**

**Symbolic Joker: Is that the _Glory_ you seek? Is that _Burden_ one you can bear?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fifth Lock: Beast of the Forest! Another Mysterious White Armored Rider is Here!?<strong>

***Lock Open!***

Safe to say, being stuck in an alien world with new rules and new monsters was discomforting. Kumon Kaito was a stranger in an even stranger land. He didn't have any connections with anyone in Remnant except with the new Gaim he had to babysit and the greenhorn who kept staying to learn more about the Sengoku Driver despite Kaito's obvious annoyance at the mere sight of the greenhorn.

So was it really that much of a surprise that he found solace in Helheim, despite the fact it was a world consuming forest? It was probably the only place in the Universe that he got anywhere close to the feeling of being home. That may have to do with the fact he was now an all powerful Overlord Inves. Or maybe it had to do with the fact he once fought alongside allies and those he can consider his friends in this forest.

So many memories were made in this forest in so little time. From his first competition against Kazuraba, to finding out that the fruits here were actually premature Lockseeds, the Christmas Game, his first battle against the Overlords, discovering how much of a little shit Kureshima Mitsuzane really was and even fighting the King of the Overlords.

It was hard to believe all the events above took place within a year.

Helheim Forest truly held a lot of memories to him (with Kaito grudgingly admitting that those memories were quite precious to him) despite it's avatar DJ Sagara was a cunning and manipulative snake. Cunning and manipulative he may be, but all Sagara truly cared for was his sole reason for existing; to see change.

Because of that fact, Kaito did not hate Sagara despite using some underhanded means. Without Sagara to push certain events, Kaito would've never have gotten some of the power he has today. There was another reason why Kaito could not hate Sagara, which the snake said right after he approached Kaito buried Minato Yoko, his right hand woman and maybe even lover had things been different.

"_I am change itself. Neither good nor bad._"

"Now then… ." Kaito muttered to himself as he travelled through the forest. A perk about being an Overlord was that even if he ate one of the Fruits of Helheim, it would have no ill effect on him as it did to other non-Inves beings. Any poison of Helheim origin would have no effect on him either, as proven after he had converted himself into an Overlord Inves. The average type of Inves themselves do not dare to touch him with a foot long pole for he had commanded them to.

As such, Kaito could now walk through Helheim forest unmolested by the local fauna and flora. And since he's walking through Helheim, he had no risk of making eye contact (and thus being forced to team up with) any naive Hunters or Huntresses who thought real life was like a fairy tale in the making. Kaito seriously did not need to be partners with someone as naive and stupid as Kazuraba. At least being partnered with Kazuraba would've been bearable, as he was _truly_ strong. Someone who had both the inner and outer strength uphold his ideals, no matter how naive they were.

The poor sap that would've ended up partnering with Kaito? Absolutely no chance of him or her being someone like Kazuraba.

Four years stuck with someone as naive and stupid with Kazuraba yet none of the strength to back up any of their ideals? No thanks. That kind of idiocy will only drag Kaito down and constantly derail his journey on getting even more power. The only reason he accepted teaching the new Gaim was because his partnership with Beacon and that he could use a decent distraction should he have to face multiple Genesis Driver wielders at once.

The same goes with the new Ryugen. The only reason he can tolerate him was because he wasn't that much of a talker and didn't hid himself within lies and deceit like the original wielder of the Ryugen armor, Kureshima Mitsuzane.

As Kaito jogged through the forest, his mind began falling onto the two new Riders he had to mentor. The new Gaim had shown potential, but he still had a _long_ way to go when compared to the strength Kazuraba had shown. The new Ryugen had actually managed to surprise Kaito, as he was much more competent than Mitsuzane back when he don the armor during their Beat Rider days. A bit of a Glass Cannon, but pretty good with close and long-ranged combat when compared to Mitsuzane when he first started out.

Wait a minute.

Was Kaito _actually_ caring about what he should teach to those kids in their next session?

Kaito stopped walking when he realized that fact. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? On one hand, it meant those two would become much more competent in future battles. On another, it meant he was going to have to waste his time thinking up new ways on how to make _them_ stronger instead of himself.

Before Kaito could finish his line of thought, he saw some at the corner of his eye. Something that he never saw in the forest before. Hiding himself behind some trees and bushes, Kaito looked at a peculiar scene.

He saw young men and women wearing black and white uniforms picking Fruits of Helheim that had somehow been converted into Lockseeds already, wearing very familiar white masks. Kaito instantly recognized who they were. He had spent a day in the library after all, reading all he could. Considering Humanity's tendency to run around like banshee's at the mere thought of something they hate, these people had came upon his search as he read all he could about Remnant.

"White Fang members… ? Why are they here… ?" Kaito whispered to himself, having duck out of sight when one of the White Fang members had turned around where his line of vision could spot Kaito had he not hidden himself.

The White Fang were a group of Faunus had band together so that Faunus kind would gain equality with the Humans. Originally, they had used peaceful measures. However, 5 years ago when the old leader had stepped down; the new leader had decided that more violent measures were necessary for equality between the Faunus and Humans.

Kaito completely agreed with that line of thinking. The Faunus should show that they are people as well, Humans had no right to push them around. The Faunus too, have strength of their own. They should not surrender themselves to Human cruelty without a fight!

As for the Humans? Merely living proof of Kaito's belief where that those who gain power of any kind loses their compassion in the process.

But then there was Kazaruba who manage to _defy_ his expectations. Strong yet still willing to offer compassion even to the lowest of scum.

… Bah! He can reminisce later! First he needed to kick these guys out. The last time he was witness to people trying to harvest the power of the forest that can change any world it set it's sights on, it was because they didn't fully understand nor control Helheim. The last thing Kaito needed was a bunch of trigger happy Faunus summoning a street full of Inves to commit crimes with Kaito being the only one able to stop it.

A small part of Kaito gave a suggestion to him on how to stop the Faunus. The part whispered that he could sic the local Inves to attack them, with Kaito not having to dirty his hands. It sickened Kaito that that small part of him even existed. What it suggested was something that little weasel Mitsuzane would do. Hiding in the shadows while his grunts do the dirty work.

No. The only strength he _himself_ can _truly_ rely on was his own.

And Kaito preferred it that way.

"Henshin."

**BANANA!**

**LOCK ON**

**COME ON!**

**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

Kaito transformed into Baron, though the transformation noise didn't seem to alert the White Fang members. Baron slowly walked towards to the unaware group, feeling like he could take as much time as he wants in beating them senseless and take away their Lockseeds. Those things give way too much power to everybody who gets their hands on it, especially _fools_.

However, Baron was forced to turn around and raised his Bananspear to block four bullet shots that came from behind him. Lowering his Banaspear, Baron saw someone he didn't expect to find in Remnant.

"… ! You're… !" His attacker was none other than the White Armored Rider. But that should be impossible! Unless the person inside the amor was not Kureshima Takatora. Baron silently groaned to himself. That's what he really needed at the moment. Some idiot who hit the jackpot taking the armor of the strongest Sengoku Driver wielder out on a joy ride.

Well, if there was anything positive in this situation; it was that his opponent was _not_ Kureshima Takatora. Meaning; he had no idea how to draw out the full potential of a Sengoku Driver and the Lockseeds. And since he just stopped Baron, it most likely meant he was working with the White Fang as well.

Whoever was behind the mask, they were someone that Baron could not afford to let them keep a Sengoku Driver!

The White Fang members heard the commotion, and quickly scrambled away in fear from seeing Armored Rider Baron. Baron didn't care though, for his attention was fully focused on the white Armored Rider in front of him. Baron scoffed before he said, "I don't know who you are nor what you're doing in Helheim Forest… ," Baron could take a wild guess in the 'how' or 'why'. Those two things didn't really matter to him.

"… but if you… ," Baron continued, pointing his Banaspear at the New White Armored Rider. "… are nothing more than fool who doesn't even know how to use this power to it's fullest potential that decided to go on a rampage… , well that could mean trouble… for _me_." There was the fact that Kaito had a grudge against Kureshima Takatora as he never had the chance to settle the score with him but the New White Armored Rider didn't need to know that.

The two Armored Riders walked towards each other, not raising their blades against one another. Not even when they _right_ in front each other. They stared at the visors of the other's helmet before they suddenly clashed blades. The two tested their physical strength against one another, though Baron seemed to be on the losing side until he put a bit more of his Overlord strength into it. Only then would the two be in a stalemate in strength.

They then backed away from each other, with the White Armored Rider shooting a few more shots from his Musou Saber. However, Baron managed to deflect all shots before charging at him with his Banaspear. The White Armored Rider raised his Melon Defender shield, blocking Baron's strikes. As the two fought, Baron was completely unaware that the other White Fang members had escaped with two handfuls of Lockseeds.

Baron couldn't help but notice that the way the New White Armored Rider held his Musou Saber was familiar to him. He _definitely_ had saw it somewhere before but he just can't remember exactly where.

"Show me that you're worthy of the White Devil's power!" Baron roared at the New White Armored Rider.

The White Devil.

That's what he called the Kureshima Brothers for they had once used the same Rider persona. Takatora for his unrivaled strength. Mitsuzane… . Well, let's keep this brief by saying that after Mitsuzane came back with a few screws loose that resulted in a serious power up; Kaito had learned not to underestimate his opponents even if they were utterly pathetic in the beginning. Especially now when his foe was using the armor of the White Devil.

He will defeat this new enemy with everything he had in his Banana Arms!

**COME ON!**

**BANANA SPARKLING!**

Pressing down the Cutting Blade three times, which was the maximum of times needed to unleash the full power of an Arms' finisher; Baron stabbed the Banaspear into the ground, the lance releasing yellow energy that headed towards the New White Armored Riders.

* * *

><p>"Dust it… !" Jaune cursed out as he tried to get himself out of his little situation.<p>

He had panicked when he was sent flying into the sky. Seeing as he had nothing else to use, he had donned his armor. Thanks to his armor, his crash landing hadn't hurt nearly as much as it should've. However, the helmet did caused some problems when he landed.

Yeah, the horns on his helmet? It got stuck into the tree he crashed in and he can't pull it out no matter how he tried.

And yes, he was positioned in a way where his ass was sticking out for the whole world to see.

Oh if his mother saw him now… .

Jaune sincerely hoped that he was able to get himself out by the time someone stumbled onto him. It would be embarrassing if his future teammates saw him like this.

"Need some help, Jaune? Seems like you're in a bit of a pickle." DUST! If his ears were still working he swore it was Pyrrha! God, he must look so awkward right now. This was _not_ how he imagined his first impression with his future teammate would go. (It was more along the lines of him impressing them with his armor's abilities)

Jaune tried pulling himself out one more time, however it was still no use. And so, Jaune sucked up his pride and admitted to Pyrrha he needed help. "Would you kindly? I'm kinda stuck deep in here… ." Jaune sighed out. Pyrrha was quiet but Jaune heard her walking on the grass. He then felt slender arms wrapping themselves around his waist before feeling somebody was trying to pull him out.

Yet, his helmet was buried deep in the tree for Pyrrha's strength to be enough. He heard Pyrrha grunting for a few seconds before letting a frustrated groan. He then felt her arms wrapped themselves even tighter. And then the next thing Jaune knew:

She _suplex_ him out of the tree.

Yes, you read that right.

It was a miracle he didn't suffered any kind of brain damage. But he swore he saw a little birdie flying around his head. The tree was completely broken now but even more surprisingly was that Pyrrha didn't even broke a sweat. But that shouldn't be possible, right? She had just suplex him and somehow broke the tree he was stuck in in the process.

What was her secret? Was she some sort of Shark Faunus? No wait, that's dumb… .

"Are you okay Jaune? I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" Pyrrha instantly ran over to him as Jaune's transformation canceled itself while his head was still spinning. He wanted to reassure her that he was fine, yet his head just won't stop spinning. God, he should've learned by now that all of the women he knows and _will_ know can kick serious ass.

"I'm fine Pyrrha… ." Jaune reassured her as his head finally stopped spinning, allowing him to stand up without risk of stumbling back down. "So, we're teammates for the next four years huh? I got a feeling that this is the beginning of a kick-ass team!" Jaune dusted himself before offering his hand to Pyrrha, who shook it with a smile on her face.

Jaune really meant what he said. He had gotten a feeling that with such a pretty and talented girl like Pyrrha on his team, the next four years just might turn into something other than pain and hiding under lies. Sure, he had his training with Kaito (which was totally _brutal_, especially with constant summoning of Inves. That's a damn pain). But with Pyrrha, Jaune felt like with her by his side; _nothing_ can go wrong.

"So Jaune, any idea… ." Pyrrha tried to start a conversation, but then she suddenly grabbed hold of her weapon which quickly transformed into a rifle and fired at the Beowulf that was about to claw Jaune from the back.

She didn't even hesitate when she fired.

Trembling, Jaune slowly turned his head around; only to see that a small piece of his hair had been blown off from her shot. It was so close that he could see the Dust residue from the round that flew past his shoulder. Jaune swore he just dropped a cold bead of sweat despite the temperature in the forest being spring. That _way_ too close for comfort and Pyrrha had dispatched that Grimm so fast he didn't even have to think up a witty line.

If that shot had been a few inches closer… . Jaune swallowed as he liked his head attached to his shoulders _very much_ and preferred if it was kept that way.

"Sorry about that. It's kind of a reflex for me when there's someone who try to sneak up on me." Pyrrha apologized as she put away her weapon, named Miló, away. Lord knows how many stalkers she had to deal with in her career… . She still had nightmares about certain ones… .

Jaune however, revised his earlier thought. He was still in good hands, so long as he didn't trigger any of Pyrrha's reflexes then he should be able to keep his head on his shoulders where it _belonged_.

Still, between the ace student with abnormal strength plus reflexes and the brutal banana knight who screams of cliché rivals from comic books; why is it that he feels like he was in the grip of some unseen force out there that's purposely trying to make his life miserable?

He could've sworn he had just heard laughter from beyond the horizon.

"What in the name of Dust is that… !?" Pyrrha suddenly questioned with her voice lowered so not to attract the attention of whatever she saw. Raising an eyebrow, Jaune looked in the direction she was looking and saw a Grimm. So he thinks… . Or maybe it was an Inves? It sure as Dust was shaped like one.

Just what the hell is that thing?

* * *

><p>"Tch! You're strong, I'll give you that." Baron admitted as the two fruit-themed warriors clashed weapons again. Once again, the two were evenly matched in strength. Baron was starting to get bored though. The New White Armored Rider wasn't doing anything, other what he had been doing for the past few minutes. Sword swipes and the occasional energy shots aimed at Baron.<p>

Just what _was_ he planning? His foe didn't have the blinding speed of the elder Kureshima sibling, his fighting style did not incorporate

"Tch. Your strong i give you that." The two warrior clash weapons again as Kaito to his surpise found the two of them evely match. He made another swipe for the legs as his foe jump back and threw his shield which Kaito manage to deflect. His foe didn't have the high speed trick like the elder Kureshima but Kaito have to admit his sword work and his combination with the shield manage to even match him who was experience with the Banana arms. just who is the user of the melon lock seed this time?

"Captain A-Zangetsu! We've collected enough Lockseeds for this trip! I suggest we retreat!" The two fruit-themed warriors heard someone called out to the New White Armored Rider. Turning to the source, they saw it was a White Fang Member. Distracted, Baron could not block the sword strikes from the New White Armored Rider named Zangetsu.

As Baron stumbled, Zangetsu quickly rushed by him and quickly regrouped with his underling by the time Baron regained his senses. When Baron turned around, he was greeted by the sight of a dozen White Fang members that quickly circled around him while Zangetsu oversaw the scene before leaving.

Like hell he was going to let him retreat! However, Baron knew he first had to deal with the White Fang member surrounding him with weapons.

… They must've known there was a big difference in power from an average citizen and an Armored Rider, right? The White Fang had their own Armored Rider after all!

So… , were these grunts that fanatical in their beliefs or were they just plain stupid?

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Baron roared before he struck a White Fang member with his Banaspear. The other members charged, however Baron quickly held his Banaspear in a reversed grip and stabbed the White Fang member behind him. He swung the Banaspear around, knocking away other White Fang members. Focusing his own Overlord powers with the power of the Banana Lockseed, he stabbed the ground which caused energy projections of bananas to stab the remaining White Fang members. The projections were weaker from the projections of his Spear Victory finisher, but they had gotten the job done.

However, the grunts were successful in their mission; stalling Baron long enough for the New White Armored Rider named Zangetsu to escape from Helheim.

"Tch!" Kaito dismissed his transformation as he, yet again; had _another_ thing to worry about now. The White Fang was trying to study Helheim for only one reason Kaito can think of:

War.

A war that will only allow those who they consider worthy enough to survive while anyone else who opposed them will die. A world that would did not care about the weak or strong. A world that only cared about what they deemed as 'right'.

A world that Kaito will not allow to become a reality.

This time, he _will_ get the Golden Fruit.

No matter the cost.

"More pains in the neck… ." Kaito growled out as he grabbed the closest Fruits of Helheim near him, the fruit quickly converting into a Lockseed. Inspecting the two new Lockseeds, Kaito was surprised to see that he had hit the jackpot this time around.

A Suika Lockseed along with a Kiwi Lockseed.

Not the Mango Lockseed that he prefers but he'll take it. Suika due to it's raw power compared to all other Arms, excluding the Energy Arms. Kiwi because he had used it once, during the "Fresh Orange" incident where he tested it's power against Kazuraba who used his newly 'Fresh' Orange Arms.

To this day, Kumon Kaito still wished he had gained a Fresh Banana Lockseed.

A small part of Kaito briefly wondered if Sagara, the will of the forest or in simpler terms; it's avatar, was purposely _trolling_ him by giving him the wrong Lockseeds so other contestants would actually stand a chance against him.

No matter. Even if the avatar of the forest itself would not be enough to stop him from regaining his full power. Never Surrender to the rules of the world he lived in. No matter how many times he was beaten down, over and over again, he will merely get up again until the final fatal blow was dealt to him.

As Kaito was lost in his thoughts, he suddenly jerked his head up when he sensed something entering the forest. Something new. Something like… an abomination.

It was something like an Inves, Kaito can sensed that much. But the part that made it an abomination allowed Kaito to know it wasn't an ordinary Inves and it whatever it was; it was something that not even his Overlord powers will allow him to control.

Could it be more Overlords? No, it can't be. Kaito had took part in committing genocide on the Femushinmu Overlords, hell he and Kazuraba even challenged their King (who was the bearer of their planet's Golden Fruit) and _survived_. They might've not been the one who killed the King, but Kazuraba managed to kill that bitch Redyue who should've been the last of them.

So what was it? Well, Kaito found out what it looked like when he headed towards where he sensed the being and boy he could already see the difference. It may have been shaped like a normal Elementary Inves, but instead of the classic green or red or hell even blue; it had white where those colors should be. The grey that should've been the dominant color was the deepest shade of black, with it's eyes glowing red instead of been a blank black.

"What the hell is that… ?" Kaito asked to no one in particular as he watched the creature wandering around, as it hasn't noticed him yet. He did not know exactly how this _thing_ came to being, but he had a pretty good idea on who to blame for this abomination's existence.

"Just what the hell are you planning, Sagara?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Blake, what do you think this is?" Yang Xiao Long asked her new partner.<p>

After beating up a few stupid Ursa Minor Grimm that torn a piece of her hair out (HOW DARE THEY!), Yang found something in the bushes she and her partner were walking through as they made their way to the temple. It was a black device that had some kind of toy blade on it. It honestly looked like something you see in those cheesy TV shows that had men in masks wearing rubber outfits beating each other up. Something she and her little sister Ruby used to watch when they were kids.

"No idea." Blake smoothly lied to her partner. She had fully recognized the belt buckle-like device. It was the same one as Kaito's except it didn't have the odd looking lock thing that he uses to transform. Plus, the faceplate on the left side of the device was blank, unlike Kaito's which had a prominent red design and Blake could've swore it had the helmet of Kaito's armor sketched onto it.

Blake could've easily told her partner about the device. But that meant revealing that she knew Kaito. Yang would've asked how she and Kaito met since only the Schnee Heiress and Yang's little sister saw Kaito transform in school grounds. Thus, they were supposed to be the only ones (along with Jaune Arc) that knew that Kaito was the 'Banana Knight'.

The last thing Blake needed was her new partner to know that she was actually a Faunus and she was at the scene of a White Fang robbery.

"Well, I'll just keep ahold of it till I get some answers." Yang shrugged as she pocketed the belt.

Unknown to her or to Blake at the moment, Yang was now playing a part in shaping Remnant's tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"So… how did the second expedition gone, Adam? Or can I keep calling you 'Zangetsu'?" A voice called out in the shadows to the surviving White Fang Faunus that managed to get through the crack. Zangetsu closed the lid on the cut opened Lockseed on his belt, dismissing his transforming. His armor and white base suit faded into light particles, revealing the identity of the New White Armored Rider was the same red haired swordsman Kaito had fought during his first day at Remnant.<p>

"Did you harvested enough of those Lockseeds?" The same voice questioned him as Adam walked towards a crate full of Lockseeds, picking one for himself. The Lockseed in his hands was a Mango Lockseed, code 'L.S. - 11'.

"The Banana Boy interfered yet again. Seems to me that he knows more about the forest than anyone of us right now. He even referred the forest by name. It's called Helheim." Adam smoothly answered as he admired the Mango Lockseed.

After failing to find Blake after his first encounter with the Banana Knight, Adam was approached by a man in a suit who offered the same strange device the Banana Knight used to transform. Adam was wary of the man. He gave the vibe of a snake and those type of people aren't really that trustworthy. Somehow though, the man managed to convince Adam to take the device along with his first Lockseed; the Melon Lockseed, code 'L.S. - 04'.

It was not long after that Adam was given a mission to lead an expedition into a mysterious forest. What was so mysterious of this specific forest? Well for one thing, it's entrance was a zipper in the fabric of reality. But Adam quickly learned a few things about the forest. For one thing, it was home to his newfound power. Somewhere he can get more power if he gets lucky enough.

The flowers growing on the trees of this forest quickly converted into Lockseeds, so long as he wore the device the mysterious man gave him. After founding about this fact, Adam quickly ordered his men to pluck and carry as many flowers as they could. However, Adam soon learned of a troubling fact about the flowers. One of his men suddenly lost his mind and decided to _eat_ one of the flowers.

It cost him his life, as the Faunus quickly transformed into a grey pupa-like monster that Adam had to put down. But not through his weapons, Wilt&Blush. No, he tested out his new power. Using the Melon Lockseed, Adam had transformed into a fruit-themed armored warrior just as the Banana Knight did. And Adam can safely say he liked the feeling of power the Lockseed gave him.

Still, he could make do without the silly themed melon shield or the side weapon that came with his armor. At least it was a katana that had a gun function installed into it, but Adam still preferred Wilt&Blush.

Of course, he had to inform his superiors of the findings. Once the higher ups know of the forest, so did the White Fang's new… _partners_ in business. Personally, Adam didn't really trust their new 'partners'. They were Humans after all. And Humans could never be trusted. But alas, the White Fang grew more desperate for equality. And if that meant they have to follow whatever plan this Cinder woman thought up, then so be it.

Cinder and her allies paid a huge sum of money for the White Fang to secure some Lockseeds for themselves. The higher ups were all up for it, the Faunuses in the White Fang were under their care after all. Uniforms, weapons, food… , they all required money. Something the White Fang desperately needed since _everything_ requires Lien these days. And it was hard for Faunus to gain any legal work, thus requiring the White Fang to turn to illegal measures.

Adam was more than willing to do so. So long as they can finally bring down the Humans who laugh at the misery of the Faunus.

"Is that so… ?" Cinder, a beautiful woman with black hair that wore a red dress walked out of the shadows. Her yellow eyes glowed in the dark like little flames as she smirked. She was quite interested to know more of Kumon Kaito, the 'Banana Knight'. A new variable in her plans, but plans were so easily adjusted. She had little-to-no worry of Kaito throwing a wrench into her plans, if anything if she played her cards right then she might gain a much more powerful ally than the Faunus warrior standing in front of her.

Truly, from what she had heard from her mole in the Vale Police Department; Kumon Kaito seemed like a valuable ally so long as you interest him. And Cinder was sure she can be as interesting to him as he is to her. She wanted to understand what goes through the mind of the Banana Knight. From a photo she had gotten of him, the boy had a fire in his eyes. A fire that wanted to burn the world into ashes.

With that kind of thinking, Cinder was sure she can persuade Kumon Kaito to join her side.

Smirking at the thought, Cinder Falls picked up a Lockseed shaped after a strawberry and examined the Inves that was summoned. It just stood there, standing around like an obedient little dog. Cinder's smirk grew wider. She now had some new toys to play with. Toys that Remnant had no knowledge of. Toys that can her bring her plans that much closer to reality.

"Remnant won't know what'll hit it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thus ending Chapter five with the introduction of the new type of Inves, Adam as the quick and effective Zangetsu (Who was never called that in Canon. Boo!) and Yang getting a Sengoku Driver. Why did I not give her a Lockseed yet? Cause I want her Rider Form to debut on a later date. Plus unlike the other Riders she's not stuck in a life-or-death situation so there no need for her to put on the belt and done the Rider Armor just yet. <strong>

**Oh, plus the Suika and Kiwi Lockseeds are back! But where the dusting are Mango and Lemon Energy Lockseeds?**

**Symbolic Joker: … Is it really necessary to 'ask' that when you yourself know the answer and your readers don't?**

**White Fang: Their ideals are going to _crash_ with Kaito's. Kaito might be sympatheic to them being the weak and searching for more power but their attitude to attack _ANY_ Human, innocent or otherwise, is going to tic Kaito off the wrong way. Kaito wants to destroy the strong to help the weak from being oppressed. **

**Oh and the White Fang are gearing themselves up with Lockseeds so expect a ton of shit to be coming up in the story.**

**Inves: You know how the Elemantry Inves look like a white pupa monster (like the Worms from Kabuto?) with three different colors? Just image that with black instead of the orginal three. It's Advance Form and Strengthened Form? Revealed in a later date.**

**Adam as Zangetsu: The "Cutting Moon" finisher that Adam has translate into "Zangetsu" in Japanese. Plus the facts he a powerful SOB that not heavily emotional kinda remind me of Takatora much more professional side. He cynical of the world as Takatora is at the beganing.**

**Symbolic Joker: I thought "Zangetsu" translates into "Slaying Moon"… .**

**Like always I thought of the ideas while Joker helped with the writing and the added humor you see. So stop PMing me about challenges. I'm the idea guy only and most likely I'm going to butcher your challenge so hard you rather read "my immortals".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like always I don't own Gaim or RWBY. The following series belong to Toei AND Rooster Teeth. Drive out fellas! I think we in for hell of a RIDE! Ain't we toku fans? First thought and impressions? Do you folks think there potenial for this Kamen rider Drive to DRIVE out of the large shadow Gaim cast as a awesome rider series? As always JUST LIVE MORE people.**

**Symbolic Joker: At the moment? Yes Drive has potential. Already in the first episode someone important to the main character has died. Just like Gaim (only in Gaim we didn't find out until much later).**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sixth Lock: The Great Gathering<strong>

***Lock Open!***

Weiss Schnee was _not_ amused.

She was _scorned_.

But luckily for males everywhere, she was nowhere near their vicinity so their family jewels were in no danger of being castrated.

As she stomped in the forest, she ignored the fact that her new partner Ruby Rose was following her with just an equally unhappy look on her face. When Weiss signed up for Beacon, she was thinking about working with someone like Pyrrha Nikos, the champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. In Weiss's eyes, the two would've been wonderful partners. Brains and brawn, as it were.

Instead she was stuck with a 15 year old that clearly had an ADHD problem since she kept moving around the place like a small pup that was happy to see it's owner.

Still, it was either Ruby or the Arc boy who was incompetent enough that he had gotten his head stuck in a tree while showing his bottom for the whole world to see. Seriously? What kind of Hunter-in-Training was he that he couldn't even come up with a landing strategy? That kind of stuff was _beyond_ elementary. She did stuff way harden than that in her last combat academy.

In heels no less.

As she continued to walk deeper and deeper into the forest, she thought of Kumon Kaito and that disrespectful look he had given her. How dare he call her as nothing more than a little rich brat when she was here trying to do her best to learn to be a Huntress and protect those who can't help demselves from the monsters that plague them. Who was he, someone who was nothing than an armored bully, to judge her!?

She swore in the name of the founding fathers of Vale that she was going to teach Kumon Kaito a lesson in manners the next time she saw him. He may have the skills of a veteran Hunter, Weiss will admit that. But that alone won't stop her. His attitude was much worse than the second rate thugs she saw in TV. Dust, even Ruby (that dunce) had more manners than him! Unlike Kaito who simply beat people up on a whim.

Weiss was taught from a young age that she had an important duty to fulfill. Something a ruffian like him will never understand.

What does her father call it again? That one notion that he taught her when he actually had the time to spend with her? When he was _not_ mad about the random attacks on her life or the fact that someone they knew had just died for being connected to them in someway by the hands of those dirty and bloodthirsty Faunus from the White Fang?

Oh, that's right.

Noblesse Oblige.

A duty of those who have power to help those who don't.

Since Weiss had the prodigal potential, she couldn't stand doing nothing as the people she love dies or became a target of the White Fang. And so, she had a fight with her father to allow her to become a Huntress. Unfortunately, the results had caused the two to be on non-speaking terms for some time now. Her father had been worried that going to Beacon will only get her killed while Weiss on the other hand wanted to prove that she was a capable person and a fitting heiress to rule her father's company once he stepped down.

It was a Schnee's job to be the very best she or he can be, after all.

Don't get her wrong, she still loved her family but a small part of her just wanted to be herself and since none of the other Schnees had attempted to become a Huntsman before; it was golden opportunity for Weiss. She can both do her duty as someone with power and prove to the people around she was not just another simple heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. She can be a Huntress and a proud protector of Humanity.

But yesterday had been nothing but pure frustration for she had to spent a _lot_ of her time and effort _and_ Lien in trying to find out just what kind of technology that the bumbling fool Jaune Arc and that vagabond Kumon Kaito had been using. With no success, at all.

As someone who one day will manage an industry that supplied almost _everything_ from mundane weapons to a bottle of coke and toothpaste; she couldn't _stand_ not knowing just who exactly were those two and why she felt like Kaito was getting special treatment from the teachers. He brutally beaten Jaune into a bloody pulp for God sake! Not even a suspension!? Only a talk in the office and he went out like nothing happened!

Seeing that made Weiss tasked herself to do some digging. After all, being the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company meant getting some information wouldn't be _too_ challenging, correct?

Apparently, she was wrong.

She had checked the newest line of weapons being developed by the company.

Nothing.

She had checked the newest products of known weapon stores online.

Nothing.

She had searched the social media for info.

_Nothing._

Hell, she even had asked the teachers!

_Nothing!_

It was almost like the technology for the belts had came from another world or something! She had reread _every single book_ in technology and myth yet none of them described of a strange device that can open up a portal to God knows where and summon a giant fruit that changed into armor! The more she thought about it, the madder she got!

It was bad enough her dream team was crushed, but she couldn't even figure out where the two idiots go technology that has never been seen before nor did Weiss think was capable of being recreated by the Schnee Dust Company!

Why!? Why them!?

One was an idiot and the other was a bloodthirsty ruffian who wore a _very_ unfashionable outfit!

And in her adding frustration, she had snapped at her new partner when the complete dolt had almost got herself killed with that fighting style of hers! She had to spend the next four years with her!? With a child (that she would admit had some skills of a Huntress)!? Just having the skills of a Huntsman wasn't enough! One also needed to have the right mindset if they wish to become a great Huntsman!

"You don't even know me… ." Ruby muttered out to herself as Weiss stormed away, unaware that Weiss had heard what she said. Her tone of voice had made Weiss feel a little bit guilty about what she had said to Ruby, but if they were to work together for the next four years than Ruby had to stop being so childish and such a showoff. If she can do that, then _maybe_ Wiess can try to be a bit nicer.

She'll make no promises though. One did not have to be kind to be a protector.

"Um… Weiss?" Ruby tried gaining the attention of the snow white girl, and successfully managed to do so. "Is that a giant Nevermore? And is it heading towards us!?" Confused, Weiss was about to retort as she turned around. However, she lost her voice when she saw a giant pair of black claws heading right towards her.

_How did she not see that coming!?_

"OH DU-!"

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Jaune?" Pyrrha took a look at her partner for the ninetieth time he had tripped and landed face first into the ground. Her partner was quite the mystery, she had to admit. He had this strange looking belt and proven he could fight during their encounter with the Grimm in the Emerald Forest. Yet not once had he healed from the injuries he had gotten from the Grimm or the little injuries like a small cut in his face he had gotten from a sharp branch smacking him right into the ground.<p>

"I'm fine Pyrrha. Really, I am… ." Jaune's words did not match the condition of his body. He was a bit drained and he was still trying to get use to his armor. He still held the Pine Lockseed Kaito had given him but he chose not to use it due to wanting to master the Orange Arms first.

The armor helped protect him from any heavy injuries from any Grimm they fought but getting hit still hurt despite that protection. Due to old combat habits of charging at his opponents head on, Jaune learned that he had to fight smarter and leave himself with less openings if he still wished to fight like that. Plus, without Pyrrha helping him, Jaune was sure he would be in a much worse condition. They had encountered a pack of Beowolves that seemed to be running away from a forest fire and Jaune had managed to slay a good number of them by himself.

He wondered if Kaito would've been proud if he knew that fact. Teachers always seemed proud when they learned that their students could stand on their own two feet.

"Why don't you activate your Aura then? It can heal your injuries faster." Pyrrha suggested, unaware that her suggestion had caused Jaune enter 'Panic Mode' as he had completely no idea what she was talking about. His gut was telling him that it was a Huntsman thing, probably something they learned in combat school before that _he never went to_. Would she suspect him if he didn't give her an answer?

Yes, of course she would!? Anybody would be suspicious of him if he didn't answer!

"Uh… , sorry… ." Jaune lamely said. "The weather is frying my brain a bit… . " He sheepishly lied. "Can you remind me what it is again, Pyrrha?" Pyrrha herself raised an eyebrow at the question, but nonetheless decided to amuse him by giving him a lecture about Aura.

Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. Pyrrha described it as something that 'bears their burdens and shields their hearts'. She also mentioned if one practiced long enough, one's Aura can become something akin to a shield. She also explained to Jaune that every living being known in Remnant has an Aura. The Grimm are an exception to this because they lacked a soul.

Only by understanding both the dark and light parts of a soul can one understand Aura.

Something Jaune can't wrap his brain around so he tried to simplified it the best way he can.

"It's like a force field!" Just like something he and his old friends in the neighborhood used to watch when they were kids!

Pyrrha was amused by the notion, evident by the small smile she gave him at the comparison. She seemed to figure something out, and walked up to Jaune before putting her hands on his cheeks (something that made the blonde boy flush out of contact) before she began to recite something while closing her eyes.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." She chanted as Jaune a feeling of power running through him, unaware that Pyrrha was glowing in a red aura while he himself was covered in a white one.

Pyrrha stumbled as Jaune helped her regain her footing, concern evident in his eyes and voice. "It's alright, I'm fine. I just unlock your Aura with my own. It just… took a toll a bit, because you have a lot of it." Pyrrha explained, though there was a small admiration in her eyes. Aura was the manifestation of the soul. The more the soul grew, the more Aura you have. With the kind personality he had shown, for Jaune to have such a big amount of Aura compared to others his age… .

Jaune was unaware for the growing respect Pyrrha had for him, as he was far too happy at his realization that he had become just a bit stronger and a bit closer to becoming a proper hero. Hell, maybe he even had took a step in becoming stronger than Kaito!

"We're almost there… ." The two continue on, unaware that _something_ was stalking them from the shadows. Something that didn't have enough to eat yet.

* * *

><p>"And the last of the pairs are formed. On the other hand, Kaito is still not sighted. Do you think he used Helheim Forest as a means of escape from being paired up with a teammate? Glynda Goodwitch frowned as she kept cycling through live video feeds on her Scroll so she can catch where Kaito was. It wasn't against the rules for the students to use everything they had in their arsenal to survive the Initiation… .<p>

But of course, those rules weren't made in mind that some students had the ability to jump between worlds on a whim.

Professor Ozpin however, was apathetic as ever despite the fact the most crucial piece of Remnant's survival had went missing right under his nose. His apathy broke when he suddenly smirked, much to Glynda's surprise.

"Worry not Glynda. I have something special for him."

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?<p>

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we… ."

Lie Ren pulled up his hands in defeat, shutting Nora up in the process. It was times like these where his job as the straight man of their duo came into play, where he had to try and talk _sense_ and _logic_ into Nora's head. Of course, Nora being Nora meant it almost never worked but the few times it does give Ren the strength to keep trying, hoping that he would be rewarded for those rare moments.

God bless his patience and sanity for having managed to stay strong all these years.

Especially when Nora kept bugging him to show more fancy tricks with his Sengoku Driver ever since she was witness to him blowing the brains out of a King Taijitu with a pointblank energy shot from his grape gun a few minutes ago.

"Nora?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"Do you see _any_ signs of anything else other than trees, trees, and maybe that squirrel hiding a nut over there?" Ren sighed as he pointed in the general direction where he saw that squirrel. Said squirrel quickly hid itself when Nora's eyes laid themselves upon it. Before she could run off and chase the squirrel, Ren grabbed her by her collar and dragged her back to the original direction they were walking in. Luckily for Ren, Nora didn't try resisting so she could chase the squirrel.

"But we've been walking for _hours_!" Nora whined.

"It's only been 30 minutes Nora." Ren sighed, again. "I'll tell you when we get there. Have I ever lied to you before?" That argument was enough to shut Nora up, as she knew not once had Ren tried to led her astray before. He knew that one of the main purpose of the Initiation was actually to test the survival skills of the students. Honestly, if he did this by himself he could've aced it no problem.

But when one travelled with Nora, they _will_ get lost, no matter how much one can hope.

Thus, Ren _really_ wished that Ozpin had given more than just telling the students the general direction they needed to go since he was the poor sap that had to deal with a ginger who had the tendency to get distracted by _every single little thing_ in front of her.

"Rennnnn!" Nora whined. "I wanna do something fun!" She complained. "I wanna-Oh~!" Nora suddenly stopped her whining and stopped following Ren, gaining his full attention. "Look Ren! Tasty looking fruit!" Nora pointed the object that held her interest like a child before quickly running over to it. It was a perfectly round white fruit covered in odd purple leaves.

Something in Ren's guts told him that something about that fruit was _not_ natural. Plus, many children have been taught at a young age not to eat unknown items especially when it's from an unknown area. Even Nora knew that lesson, which was one of the reasons why he was bugged at the fruit. It was almost like… Nora was being hypnotized by it!

"Nora, stop!" Ren cried out, unfortunately she didn't hear him. Luckily however, Ren managed to stop her in time by shaking her shoulder. "Nora, stop! We have no idea what this fruit is and for all we know it might be poisonous." Ren lectured Nora in the sternest voice he could muster, which was enough for Nora to give in.

"But Rennn… ." Not completely, but she gave in nonetheless. However, Ren didn't like the pouting look on her face. With a sigh, the magenta eyed boy decided to entertain her a bit and do a bit of testing. He was going to feed some local fauna a bit of the fruit to see it's effects on it before allowing Nora to eat it.

"Fine." Ren sighed in defeat. "Just let me feed some of it to some wild… ." The moment Ren touched the fruit, it had converted itself into a Lockseeds. However, it was not like the ones he, Jaune and Kaito use. No, instead of three nuts Kaito uses to summon their training dummies or the Orange, Banana and Grape Lockseeds used for their transformations, this specific Lockseed was themed after a Mango, having the code 'L.S. - 11'.

"… ." Ren was completely silent as he inspected the new Lockseed. It didn't took a genius to figure out that anything reacting with his Sengoku Driver can only mean that it's otherworldly. Turning to Nora to see what she thought of this revelation, he was surprised to see she was gone. "Nora… !?" And then the next thing Ren heard was a loud ungodly roar of pain which was then revealed to belong to an Ursa Minor that was trying to buck off a grinning Nora.

Nora. Was. Rodeoing. _Another_. Ursa.

Goddammit.

"NORA!" Ren cried out as he, once again, started chasing after Nora who was riding on an Ursa.

"Whee! Come on Ren! Let's-a-go!" Nora cheered, leading the Ursa to God knows where with her trusty Magnhild in hand (to keep the Ursa obedient). Ren however, let out a loud facepalm at his friends eccentricities.

Who knew that one's childhood friend could be so much trouble in the future?

* * *

><p>"Well… ?"<p>

The Bumblebee Duo consisting of Blake and Yang looked upon the sky, only to see Ruby and Weiss clinging for dear life onto a Nevermore. How in Remnant the White Rose Duo had gotten themselves into that situation was something the Bumblebee Duo did not know but it sure as hell didn't stop them from taking advantage of the situation.

Evident by the fact Yang had took a bit of her Lien out.

Yes, the two were currently betting on how long it took for Weiss to let go off the damn bird-type Grimm. Blake had, much to Yang's dismay, saved herself from taking up on a sucker's bet from coming to the conclusion that Ruby was the type of person who barely acknowledged fear even if it smacked her right up at her hoodie. As such, the two decided to bet on how much time was left until Weiss would jump off the Nevermore.

It was not like they could do anything else. They already reached the temple and grabbed a 'relic' (which was really just a chess piece). They couldn't really leave in good conscious knowing that fellow students were in trouble (especially when one of them was Yang's little sister). They couldn't even help try to take down the Nevermore since it was way too high up in the sky.

"3 minutes till Weiss comes down." Yang placed her bet

"4 minutes. I don't think she's much of the risk taking type." And Blake placed hers.

And then Ruby started falling from the sky like a bullet…

… and then ramming her head into poor Jaune who was sent flying out of the forest from out of nowhere.

Pyrrha was on his trail, in case you're wondering.

"Sup Ruby… ." Jaune groaned as the two tried to regain their bearings on the tree they crashed in. As this happened, another crazy duo arrived. This one consisting of a ginger girl wearing white along with a pink skirt and black haired magenta streaked boy who wore a green shirt with white pants. Their arrival was much more grand compared to the rest however.

Mostly because the ginger girl was rodeoing an Ursa Minor while the boy chased her on foot, unsurprisingly becoming dead tired in the process.

"Aw… . It's broken… ." Nora Valkyrie was very disappointed when the Ursa Minor she rode on finally died from her roughhousing. The shenanigans of Ren and Nora continued from there once Ren finally caught up. He took a breather, a mistake as Nora took the time to zip all the way to the altars of the chess pieces once Ren regained his breath.

"I'm Queen of the Castle~, I'm Queen of the Castle~!" Nora sang after grabbing a rook chess piece.

"NORA!" Ren shouted quite loudly.

Nora merely giggled at his exasperation. "Coming Ren!"

"Did… that girl ride on an _Ursa_?" Blake asked in disbelief, with Yang nodding dumbly in response. After all, who was crazy enough to hitch a ride on a Grimm?

Quite a few people actually, none who shall be named.

"Um… , I hate to interrupt, but should we not do something about _that_?" Pyrrha regrouped with the others, pointing up to the sky where Weiss had finally jumped from the Nevermore.

Blake lost her bet with Yang because of that, evident from her giving the smug blonde the betting money.

Luckily for Weiss, Jaune had snapped out of his daze and jumped off the tree was on and had managed to catch her mid-jump.

Too bad he didn't thought up how he was going to land with her in his arms.

"My hero… ." Weiss sarcastically noted, having landed while sitting on Jaune's back. The poor boy made note of that, but was promptly ignored.

"Great, looks like the whole gang is here. So are we all going to die together or are we going to get the Dust out of here before that Nevermore circles back and invite it's friends?" Yang sarcastically noted as everyone regrouped with one another, while Blake just sighed at her partner's bluntness. Seeing as half of them still hadn't grabbed their relics yet, the group quickly ran back to the altar to grab two relics for the others when a giant zipper that appeared out nowhere, hanging from the fabric of reality, opened up!

Jumping out of the zipper and somersaulting over the group was someone that had made himself infamous from spending only a day at Beacon Academy. Someone a majority of the group had the _pleasure_ of meeting (only one person in the group actually had a _decent_ meeting with this person, and that was only because she saved him).

That person was Kumon Kaito, in all of his tall, dark, jerkass glory.

Only the ginger of the group did not immediately question how he had gotten into the other side of the zipper. And unlucky for them, Kaito was no mood to answer that question. Instead, he quickly walk up to the alters and snatched a Black Knight chess piece. He turned, though his eyes was still on the chess piece as he started walking. Somehow, he was still fully unaware of his audience as he inspected the chess piece.

"Hn. Now let's… ." When he finally pocketed the chess piece, Kumon Kaito eyes somehow met with Ruby Rose's and Jaune Arc's, all three having a different reaction. However, both shared similarities: It was a mixture of shock and WTH.

'_DUST DAMN ITTTTT!_' Jaune cursed his bad luck.

'_I don't wanna work with the big scary banana knight… ._' Ruby on the other hand was tearing up a bit on the inside.

Kaito's thoughts? '_Oh great… ! Baby sitting the new Gaim and the Rose girl for the next four years… !? At least one of them don't need to be look after a lot… ._'

Before anything could be said, Kaito's Overlord senses shouted at him that two threats were coming. "You two, pay attention! The enemy is coming!" Kaito said as he turned around to confront his new opponents. The Nevermore landed right in front of the group of students and extended it's wings to full length as a display of strength.

Another roar from a different beast came from the forest, jumping out of it was the Strengthened Form of the Shika Inves. However, much to Kaito's surprise; it wasn't actually a Shika Inves! All the blue spots were replaced with the darkest shade of black with white armor on it's back, with it's hands being mutated pincers while also having a nasty looking scorpion-like tail extending from it's rear end. On it's face was the familiar white bone-like visor one would associate the Grimm with.

Kaito noticed that there were some fresh blood at the corners of it's mouth. It would seem the abomination had claimed some victims already. Yet Kaito did not care about that fact in the least, at the moment. He can mourn the loss of innocent life later. For now, he was taking this abomination down.

He knew exactly what this creature was. A Grimm/Inves hybrid. He had encountered some of these Hybrids that had managed to wander into Helheim, but they were in their Elementary stages. He didn't think that there was already one in the Strengthened stage! But considering the size of his other opponent, it wasn't too much of a stretch to say the size and strength of a Grimm determines which Inves stage it'll evolve into.

And like the previous Grimm/Inves hybrid he encountered, the creature's lack of soul caused his Overlord ability to command lower class Inves to have no effect on it. Meaning this was yet another fight he could not avoid. No matter. This creature was a lot stronger than the previous Grimm/Inves he had faced, that much was obvious. Fighting strong enemies had always been his preferred method of comparing his strength against others.

"WHAT THE DUST IS THAT!?" Jaune screamed, voicing out the thoughts of everyone else there at seeing the Grimm/Inves hybrid. Kaito did not blame them for being in the clutches of fear. They were staring down two Suika Arms-sized enemies after all. On their right was the giant Grimm/Inves hybrid. On their left was giant ass bird called a Nevermore. It didn't really looked like good odds for the rookies.

Luckily for them, Kaito was not a rookie.

"Don't ask questions no one will answer Arc! Oi, Lie! Take your belt out! We're transforming!" Kaito barked out his orders, causing Jaune and Ren quickly stumbling to take out their belts. They quickly walked up to line up with Kaito, their Sengoku Drivers having been strapped on. Yang had noticed however, that their belts looked almost exactly like the device she had found in the forest with Blake.

"Henshin!"

**ORANGE!/BANANA!/BUDOU!**

Kaito was surprised to hear both Jaune and Ren say the signature word almost every single Armored Rider say almost every single time before they transformed, but managed to hid it well. Unknown to him, Jaune and Ren decided to say that word because they found it catchy from Kaito's constant use of it.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!/COME ON!/HAI~!**

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI, ON STAGE!**

**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

**BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA-HA-HA!**

The three's respective mechanical fruits had descended from three Cracks to Helheim, floating above their users' heads before dropping down onto their shoulders once the Cutting Blade had cut opened their Lockseeds. Their suits materialized, before the fruits disassembled themselves to form the armor with their weapons materializing from thin air once the transformation was complete.

Many jaws were dropped from seeing _three_ Armored Riders.

None of said jaws belonged to the beasts that had the intent of crushing the lousy Humans in front of them.

"Let's go!" Baron led the charge against the Grimm, with his fellow Armored Riders roaring as they all charged at the Grimm.

* * *

><p><em>And just like that chapter six is finish with a boss fight for chapter seven! What's your impression of this chapter?<em>

_Grimmves/ Grimm Inves: Since the two world elements merged, stuff are going to get complicated sooner or later. _

_Helheim forest has the power to overwrite any DNA and wipe the mind of most creature that's not Helheim. There are exceptions like Kaito whose immune system had developed a slight resistance to it or Kouta who was already non-human when he consume his first fruit._

_Symbolic Joker: Or like the Femushinmu Overlords who retained their minds despite becoming Inves._

_ Of course compared to the unknown energy that make up the Grimm, the world eating forest Helheim can only rewrite it's body. Remnant ain't the first world it encountered and it sure as hell will turn EVERY other creatures and Humans (minus Earth) in the Universe into Inves. Hell, Helheim can produce a fruit that can turn a man into near-God status! I don't think there's any Grimm-related source that can do that can it? _

_But here a catch, Grimm have no soul and not much of a body to began with. Even if you rewrite it's body into something like an Inves there's still some leftovers from the Grimm. You only rewrite the DNA of a being whose body disappears after death, not make the unknown energy that composes a Grimm completely disappear. So yeah, even if their body were rewritten into an Inves it's not a complete Inves. You can make something close to a hybrid._

_Teams: Since Kaito made eye contact with Ruby and Jaune at the same time whose teammates were pre-destined to assigned to certain teammates means he's going to be put in a special condition. A special reserve course student if you will. What is this special reserve course student? Explain after they slay the two monsters._

_4 Riders are confirmed with only one having the belt but no Lockseed yet. Guess the RIDERS!_

_Symbolic Joker: Why do I have the feeling people can instantly guess which Rider Yang is going to be?_

_Like always thanks for the Beta and the editing Joker. Without you some of these people be reading a VERY lousy fic._

_Symbolic Joker: No problem man. Besides, if they can get pass the spelling errors and jumbled up story telling of your non-Beta'd Chapters; it's a decent story Riku._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pretty long Hiatus huh?...Look i know some of you readers might want SOMETHING from me and Joker other then hiatus after hiatus so i got this little sneak peek created to help kill time. This scene MIGHT get into the main story depends on the talk between me and Joker. (Remember how Gridon was suppose to be important?) It's just my editor working hard and he don't always have the best internet connection or luck. He IS back and he is working hard on chapter 7 and 8.**_

_**Just have a little faith in us and i promise as soon as i come back from MY hiatus you guys get TWO chapters. I know our work quality no Chrome but we are really trying hard.**_

_**Oh i don't own ANY of these series. All rights go to there respective authors and studio.**_

* * *

><p>Blake VS Adam. (Time:?)<p>

"So you came to stop me, Blake?" Adam Taurus asked the approaching Blake Belladonna as they stood alone together in a burning warehouse. Despite being inside a building that won't be left standing soon, neither of them seemed concerned about that fact. What should be noted is that Blake was walking towards Adam while holding onto a Genesis Driver.

Despite knowing that he will now face his former protege, Adam wasn't concerned. It didn't matter who stood in his way. He will crush all of the other Riders and anybody who sided with them. He will obtain the Golden Fruit and make a paradise for him and his Faunus brethren while making the Humans, who treated them like they were _nothing_ just because they were different, taste eternal pain. Nobody will stop him. Nobody can stray him from the path he chose.

Not even his greatest protege and once closet friend.

"This has gone on far enough, Adam." Blake declared as she stopped. "What you're doing is just repaying violence with violence. The world will never change this way... ." Blake sadly said whilst internally humming the song Adam taught her when they were younger as she tried to remember the good times they had together. Just a bit more... before she had to put him down so that she could put an end to his ambition.

"You think your little boyfriend's method of remaking the world is any different from _mine_!?" Adam growled out. He knew Blake fancied Kumon Kaito. And honestly? He approves. He respected Kaito, especially because of his view of life. What he didn't understood however was _why_ those two had chosen to oppose him. Couldn't they see that they were all fighting for the same thing!? "HE'S TRYING TO DESTROY THIS ROTTEN SOCIETY TOO!"

"AT LEAST HIS WAY DOESN'T INVOLVE HURTING MORE INNOCENTS!" Blake uncharacteristically shouted out to her former mentor. "He's just trying to remake the world so _both_ Human and Faunus don't have to suffer anymore!"

Adam said nothing, knowing Blake hasn't finished saying what she needed to say. Though it was obvious he really didn't want to hear it coming out of his ex-protoge's mouth.

"How many more bodies do we have to pile up for our 'equal' rights!? How many parents do we have to kill and how many more children have to become orphans so we can feel 'equal'!? We can't use the fact we've been mistreated by some parts of humanity to justify all of the things we do! Not all of humanity is bad Adam, and we have to show them that we're better than this!" The normally stoic Blake almost went through a flashback of a moment where she and Adam last sat down together and laughed like a family... .

No, she couldn't hesitate now. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Sun and everyone in Beacon were her new family now. She had made a promise to Kaito to take Adam out from the battle royale for the Golden Fruit and she was willing to do it no matter how much it hurt her.

Adam continued to stay silent, and opted to put on his Sengoku Driver as he prepared to transform. As Blake put on her Genesis Driver, Adam couldn't help but have a sense of pride in his heart as he remembered the little kitten he helped train had finally become a tiger with sharp claws.

'_Looks like you've grown up into someone I can't help but respect as an equal, Blake. You finally have a clear goal to fight for... ._'

Their ideals may have been different from the other, and he may not agree with her views, but she finally got that raging fire in her eyes that showed the sign of pure determination to make her dream into a reality.

If he is to die today, by Blake's hand no less... , then as an adult and a somewhat big brother to Blake, Adam still had one final job to do.

"Show me what you got then, Blake!" Adam declared, as he brought up his Melon Lockseed. This caused Blake to bring up hers, which seemed to be an Energy version of his Melon Lockseed, which had the code 'E.L.S. - 04'. "The only way you're going to stop me is by killing me!" Adam declared as the two unlocked their Lockseeds.

**MELON!**

**MELON ENERGY!**

Being an Energy Lockseed, Blake's Lockseed had an extra jingle that plays every time her Lockseed finished declaring which fruit it was. For the Melon Energy Lockseed, the tune was a dramatic trance melody. Mentor and protege quickly placed their respective Lockseeds onto their Drivers, before quickly cutting/squeezing it open.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!/SODA!**

**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**

**MELON ENERGY ARMS!**

Both transformed into the same alter-ego; Zangetsu. No, being the upgraded version; Blake's Zangetsu Armor was referred as Zangetsu-Shin! The differences between the two armors was quite clear. For one thing, the Melon Energy Armor Part spun around as it dropped onto Blake, spraying melon juice everywhere (which didn't reach Adam due to the distance between the two Riders).

The two white base suits had clear differences, as Blake's base suit had been colored black on her sides. The way the two Armor Parts unfolded, while quite similar, was different as well. Blake's Melon Energy Armor Part was designed so that when it disassembled itself, she would only have one quite large shoulderpad on her right, with her left being bare of any kind of shoulderpads. The Melon Energy Armor Part also showed the orange-colored melon juice on the breastplate and shoulderpad, further differentiating the two Zangetsus.

Then came the compared to Zangetsu's helmet, Zangetsu-Shin's helmet flared out around the eyepieces. There were pipes connecting the Zangetsu-Shin helmet to the back helmet which came with the Melon Energy Armor Part. Said back helmet had pipes as well, seemingly regulating the orange colored melon juice which filled the eye pieces all around the helmet.

Unlike Zangetsu, who came with the Melon Defender for using Melon Arms and the Musou Saber side-weapon that stayed in Zangetsu's arsenal no matter which Arms he's in; Zangetsu-Shin came with the standard weapon that was used by _all_ Energy Rider due to trading weapon versatility for extra power. Her weapon was bladed bow which was themed after the Genesis Driver in color, named the Sonic Arrow.

As Zangetsu drew his Musou Saber from it's holster and pointed it at Zangetsu-Shin, he couldn't help but feel like it was just like back then when he was teaching a young Blake Belladonna on how to use a sword. Both Riders said nothing as the warehouse around them continued to burn.

_"I believe Adam, that one day you and me can play with the Human children and not have to hide in the shadows!"_

Zangetsu internally cursed himself a bit for allowing himself to remember young Blake's smiling face, now of all times. He couldn't hesitate now, and as a warrior, he knew better than to let emotions to get involve in missions. Zangetsu-Shin showed no indication that she knew that Zangetsu was slightly distracted, the two Riders still staying silent and staring each other.

But then Zangetsu-Shin made the first move, surprisingly going for a finisher from the get-go.

**SODA!** **MELON ENERGY SQUASH!**

Forcing Zangetsu to defend himself with a finisher as well.

**SOIYA!** **MELON SQUASH!**

The blades of their respective weapons glowed green as they charged at each other. The blades of their weapons clashed, which caused an explosion to occur that flung the two Riders away from each other, crashing into barrels in Zangetsu-Shin's case or into a support beam in Zangetsu's case.

"She's gotten better... ." Zangetsu quietly muttered to himself before his reflexes kicked in when he heard the sound of the Sonic Arrow charging up an energy arrow. Quickly getting up, he quickly raise the Melon Defender which managed to block multiple energy arrows. However, to his surprise; one of the arrows was shot low enough that it hit his left knee, causing his legs to buckle and forcing Zangetsu to stand on a knee.

There. He saw her. Zangetsu-Shin's form may have been obscured by some smoke but Zangetsu could see that she didn't even got up since crashing into some barrels. It should explained how she managed to shoot such a low energy arrow. Quickly pulling onto the yellow tab of his Musou Saber, Zangetsu shot all of the energy bullets towards Zangetsu-Shin. However, to his surprise; Zangetsu-Shin's obscured form quickly disappeared just as the bullets flew through her.

'_What!?_' Zangetsu thought in disbelief before he realized what happened. '_I see, it was her Semblance... ._' Zangetsu-Shin had used her Semblance, Shadow, to create clone to make it appear that she hadn't move from her original position, when in reality she moved away the moment one of her arrows connected. "Not bad." Zangetsu praised his former protege. "But you should know that your tricks will only work _once_, Blake." Zangetsu noted, standing up and preparing himself despite Zangetsu-Shin being nowhere in site.

Knowing Blake, she would come from above right about... .

... now.

***CLANG***

Zangetsu's Musou Saber blocked a strike from Zangetsu-Shin's Sonic Arrow. He quickly pushed her away, Zangetsu-Shin using the momentum to shoot a few energy arrows at Zangetsu which were easily blocked by Zangetsu's Melon Defender.

Once Zangetsu-Shin regained her footing, the two Slaying Moons stared at each other... .

... Before charging right at each other, the end of their battle being nowhere in site.

**TO BE CONTINUED... .**


End file.
